To Make Her Love Me Again 2
by Alpha-Of-Mass-Destrutction
Summary: A continuation. The boys are about to graduate HS. So the family decides on a trip. A trip they'll never forget. Literally. Things are discovered leaving Buttercup no choice. Butch once again has to make the love of his life love him again. But it goes deeper than that. What does Diablo know that he isn't saying? Can Butch do it again? Reds, Blues, and duh Greens! Edited
1. Chapter 1

**I have done some editing on the first To Make Her Love Me Again and this one as well. Names have been changed and mistakes fixed. Other than that the story is still the same.**

Chapter 1: The beginning

Buttercup watched Tocar and Majin run up and down the court with three other boys unknown to her. Her sons were high school seniors now and it seemed like yesterday she was fighting with her husband and trying to hide her pups. Speaking of her husband, he was down on the court coaching the boys. Of course her sons were the star players. Frost was sitting beside her cheering on his brothers. She smiled at how big they all had gotten.

Frost was 6'2" and 17 years old, the oldest of the triplets. His pure white hair now sat in a low ponytail that stopped at his waist. He had muscles but was not muscular like his brothers. His skin was pale but not scary pale. Still his icy blue eyes looked at everyone distastefully as they hooted and hollered for his brothers. How annoying. Frost was smart but Tocar was smarter. It used to bother him but now he could care less. He still was the best cook in the house. And yes, he did hate being asked about his hair. People were so ignorant. This was his natural hair color. Forst was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. It hugged his figure perfectly. And Buttercup couldn't help but notice how many girls around them had been staring. Yet with all that, the calmness he was born with still surrounded his form. She vaguely wondered why he showed no interest in these girls but her sons were different.

Tocar was 6'5" and 17 as well. His long silver hair with green highlights was worn in the same fashion as Frost, except his stopped at his thighs. He refused to cut his hair much to his father's dislike but he was almost a man now, so it didn't really matter. His lime green eyes still were calculating and knowledgeable. Tocar was muscular but not as muscular as Majin. His skin was tan but not overly tan; it was more of his mom's color. He was the most placid out of the three but also the smartest. And much like Frost, there was a calmness that surrounded his form even on the court. Tocar was highly anti-social for many reasons. People always asked him the same questions about his hair and eyes. He would be richer if he got a dollar for every time someone asked if he dyed his hair and wore contacts. He currently wore the schools jerseys and shorts for sports. Blue and red.

Majin was 6'6" and you guessed it 17 as well but he was the baby. His long jet black hair stopped in the middle of his back and yes it was in a low ponytail. Majin had cut it after one of the fights he had been in had gotten blood in it. His red and emerald green eyes were filled aggression and possession. Majin was highly aggressively and was always in trouble. But he was a good student. Whether that was the help of his brothers or by himself, Buttercup didn't know. His body was built with pure muscles like his father. They often were found training together. He was still proud and never let anyone forget that he loved his brothers and would do anything for them. Majin's temper was a mixture of Buttercup's and Butch's. He was so rawer because everyone was curious about his eyes. One eye was red and the other emerald with black specks in both of them that promised death if provoked. He was also currently wearing the school jersey and shorts.

Buttercup turned her eyes once more to see Tocar pass the ball to Majin. Majin took the ball over three guys and dunked it before the buzz sounded. They had won the game! Majin high fived his brother and nodded to everyone else. They were a close family. The boys didn't hang out with many people. This in the long run was highly understandable.

Buttercup turned to Frost. "Go get the treats from the car sir chef." She said in his ear due to the still cheering crowd.

Frost smiled softly at his mother as he went and got them from the car.

Buttercup stood and walked down from the bleachers to the floor. Her eyes were on the scoreboard so she didn't see the boy she ran into. He stumbled a bit before turning around and glaring at her. His group was surprised at the interruption to their conversation and glared at her with him.

"Hey watch where you're going lady." He barked viciously.

Buttercup didn't have to say anything because her son walked up behind the boy. "No. It is you who should watch where you are going Kevin." Majin's deep voice spoke dangerously.

This Kevin guy cringed before turning and looking at the muscular boy. His group turned in shock when his brother Tocar walked up behind them and glared down at them like insects.

"You would do well to not disrespect my mother." He growled.

"Now apologize for your rather rude comment Kevin." Tocar's placid voice said from behind him.

Kevin nodded slowly. "I'm sorry ma'am."

"If I ever hear that you made another comment like that to my mother, I will make you swallow all your teeth." Majin threatened viciously. "And that goes for all of you." He said looking that group of people

Kevin nodded. Then his group nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I decided to make due on my brother's promise." Tocar glared.

Kevin and his group scattered away from the three with fear in their eyes. Those two were really dangerous.

Majin glared at the direction they had gone before looking at his mom. She looked indifferent but the pride in her eyes gave her away. He latched onto his mom lovingly. Tocar latched onto the other side. Both kissed their mom's cheek before Butch and Frost approached. Butch kissed her lips lovingly before Frost kissed his mother's forehead.

"Here guys." Frost said handing out his famously made brownies.

Tocar nodded in thanks while Majin scarfed his down and was begging for another one.

"They're for your team." Frost answered.

"Who cares about the team? The only team that matters is us three." Majin commented dryly.

"Nothing more, nothing less." Tocar added.

Frost sighed. "Fine, eat them. I detest your teammates anyway. They always ask about my hair."

"You want me to fight them?" Majin asked.

"Thanks dear brother but I can handle them myself and no. The championship game is in two weeks. Wait till after." Frost sighed.

"Who cares?" Majin asked.

"You do. If we lose, you will be whining about it for the next month." Tocar answered grabbing another brownie. "Hey bro, you should really sell these. They are really good."

"It would be a quick way to gain some cash. Besides I got a lot of people asking who makes my food." Majin agreed.

"I will think about it." Frost shrugged.

All the while Butch and Buttercup were watching their sons interact. Majin always wanted to fight. Tocar liked to correct his brothers. And Frost loved to cook for them. They were an interesting family to say in the least.

"Hey mom, are we going out for dinner?" Majin asked.

Buttercup looked at Butch. "Are we?"

Butch nodded. "Your choice."

"Let's do a buffet. I'm starved." All three said at the same time.

Buttercup and Butch sweat dropped. The memory of the last time came to their heads. Plates were stacked high as the three kept eating. They even got into a fight with another customer over the last piece of steak. But they both shrugged with a nod.

The boys walked out in square around Buttercup. It was always this way since they were little. Tocar and Majin took the back due to being the tallest. Frost and Butch took the front. It was a close square but enough room for personal space. It was sort of natural. When they got outside, many girls stared swooning and cheering. The boys were a hit. Not only were the triplets hot, their father was too. The guys let out a few hoots at Buttercup. She was beautiful and every guys dream woman. The boys ignored them all but glared the boys for hooting at their mother.

...

The place they decided to go was Golden Carrol. And as soon as Butch payed the boys raced to get their food. Butch and Buttercup sighed at their sons before going and getting a table large enough to fit all of them. Buttercup let her husband go first. She sat her purse down before looking up, coming face to face with a stranger. Her brow raised in question.

"Can I help you?" She asked placidly.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing sitting here by yourself hm?" He asked showing his white teeth. His hand touched her cheek. He was doing well for himself by the smell of his cologne. His thick brown hair sat on top of his head. A nice gray business suit adored his chubby form. Why would he be here? But she herself had a lot of money. A small world. Her eyes caught her sons glaring at the stranger. She told them to wait till Butch got back.

And not a second later, Butch was behind the man glaring daggers in the back of his head.

"I would like you to meet my husband. Butch Jojo, the CEO of Jojo Enterprise." Buttercup said moving her head around the man.

The man turned and looked at The Great Majin Tycoon. This man had built a company from the ground up and it was one of the most successful businesses in the U.S. "Well if it isn't The Great Majin Tycoon of the companies." He said with a raised brow.

"I would advise you to remove yourself from my wife before I show you just monstrous I can be." Butch spoke dangerously but no emotion was on his face.

The boys stood watching anxiously. Majin being the most anxious, due to his need to go. This guy was acting high and mighty. Well he could knock him down real quick.

The man looked at Buttercup again before smiling. "Till next time Buttercup." He winked as he stood and fixed his suit. His eyes fell on the tall Butch Jojo with amusement. "Your wife is lovely. I'm surprised she agreed to marry you." He chuckled.

"Oh and by the way I forgot to give you something." Buttercup said standing. Inside she took offense to his comment. Why would she marry this creep?

The man turned around. "Oh?" He asked seductively.

Buttercup nodded. She stood before him while touching his shoulder. Her hand touched his thigh before moving over to a particularly hard appendage. She smiled beautifully at him and she leaned in closer. He thought he was going to get a kiss but what he got completely surprised him. She head butted him and grabbed his length tight. Her hand that was on his shoulder moved to his ear. She pulled it to her mouth where she whispered her threat.

"Touch me again and I will make you a female." She hissed with a killing intent.

The nodded as he tried to stop the blood from coming out his nose.

"Good."

Buttercup let him go before sitting down again. The man walked away holding his nose and crotch. Butch growled lowly before sitting next to his wife. He could still smell him on her skin. That wouldn't do. He began to nuzzle her lovingly. Buttercup didn't fight it. She knew that he was taking off his scent and adding his own to her.

The boys sat down and began eating.

"I am glad you did something mother. I thought I was going to have to harm him." Tocar spoke eating his shrimp.

"Yeah me too. But he would be more than harmed when I'm done." Majin agreed in between bites of his chicken.

"I wanted you to hit him." Frost sighed biting into his steak.

"I was glad it was you and not me." Butch whispered.

Buttercup smiled. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School

Tocar sat at his desk with a deep frown. Something was wrong. A feeling deep within his chest pulsed. Was it his one of his brothers? It had to be. He usually got a different feeling when it came to their mom or dad. The feeling pulsed harshly to where he was holding his chest in pain. What was wrong? Getting up suddenly but wordlessly, he walked toward the door in sort of a trance. His lime green eyes were unfocused as his feet walked to the door. There was a shift in his vision before it returned to normal. It happened again before Tocar finally understood. Focusing once more, he finally registered that the teacher was talking to him and everyone was staring at him.

"Are you alright Mr. Jojo?" The teacher asked for the fifth time.

Tocar looked at the teacher from the corner of his eye. Making eye contact with his blue ones, he walked out the room and down the hall to his brother. He was greeted to Majin heading the same way. Majin was giving off an aura of death and he looked ready to kill. They both looked at each other as they walked out to the courtyard. Opening the door, the two walked out to see Frost trying to hold back his temper from a group of boys with weapons. Majin took it in with eye twitches and fist clenching. He was being threatened and his instincts were telling him to kill. But they weren't allowed to kill. And it was especially hard for Majin. His temper was rising quickly and you could feel the rage pouring off the boy.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tocar asked his eyebrow up and his fist balled up. The group of boys turned and looked at the new arrivals. Who did they think they were? Especially for them to pick on their older brother. But Frost was simply not a fighter. He could but he would rather not.

"My brother asked you a question. You better answer it before things get physical quicker." Majin growled darkly as he folded his arms. His veins pulsed with blood as he tried to remain calm. He didn't want answers to questions. He wanted to just go.

One of the boys stepped up. The two assumed he was the leader. He was short with tan skin. Green eyes looked at them with a cocky smile. His teeth were yellow and crocked. A cigarette hung from his mouth. Tocar sized him up before shaking his head. This would be so easy. Frost had already been hit it seemed because blood was filtering through the air. Who had the nerve to hit their brother?!

"We're tired of you three thinking you can run the school. So I and some friends decided to teach you a lesson." The leader spoke with a cocky smile.

"Frost, are you okay?" Tocar asked, his voice softening for only his brothers to hear.

"Yes. One of them got a stab at me." Frost answered holding his shoulder.

Majin growled darkly. His brother had been stabbed by these weaklings? He could feel his eye twitch in anger and knew he needed to release it before things got dangerous. The twitch he had inherited from his dad. Looking at his brother, he took in the way his brother's normal calm, cool, and collected form was panting slightly. Rage was building in both of them but Majin didn't have a problem exposing people to it.

"Why are you both so silent? Are you afraid of us?" The leader guy asked.

"Come at me bro." Majin growled.

The leader snapped and the seven boys around them came running toward the two. Tocar looked at Majin before the two attacked. Punches and kicks were dealt to everyone that stood before them. Majin knocked out three of them with the force of his punch. Elbows were dished to cheeks and stomachs. Blood was spit all over the ground. Bones were broken and fractured. Tocar made sure the one that stabbed his brother would never be able to use his hand again. When they were done and all the boys were laid around them bleeding and broken, the two brothers looked to the leader. They slowly advanced as Frost walked up behind him.

"So what? You'll beat me up now too?" He asked backing away from the two brothers, his cigarette fell out his mouth and onto the ground.

"No, you have crossed me." Frost spoke up behind him before punching him hard in the back of his head.

The leader dropped to his knees before he fell flat on his face. All three of the boys looked at each other before embracing one another. Arms wrapped around each other's shoulder, they all took a deep breath. This was their calming circle. They understood this and it helped to be close to each other. Once they were calm, the three stepped away from each other.

"Are you calm Majin?" Tocar asked softly.

He nodded. "As calm as I can be." He still wanted to fight of course but in a minute or two, he'd calm down.

"Is your wound healed Frost?" Tocar looked to his other brother.

"It's just sore now." He answered rubbing his shoulder.

"School is almost over. We have fifteen minutes. Meet here in five." Tocar stated looking at his watch.

All three nodded before they walked away. And just as they had agreed, they met with their stuff. Entering into their own cars, they pulled off toward their house. It was about a thirty minute drive from school to home but only because all three were still trying to calm down. Usually it took about fifteen minutes to get home from school. Once they pulled up at the house they had been since they had been born, they were greeted to their mother's worried face. She stood on the steps of their house impatiently. The house they had lived in looked much like a castle but not really. It was tall like a castle and guarded like one but it wasn't. High tech security was all around the house and acres of forest behind the house. No one was getting in. It made it safe for them to be in their natural form. Trees stood tall all around the house to provide a covering from up high. The house was beautiful and was built by hand for their father. He was the alpha male and many of the others in pack lived in the forest and worked at his company.

"I smelt blood Frost. Are you alright?" Buttercup asked as they walked up to the stairs.

"I'm fine mother. Some kids decided to gang up on me." He answered with a shrug.

"And we took care of it." Majin growled lowly with frustration.

Buttercup touched each of their faces. "I'm glad." They all group hugged each other. Once they separated, Buttercup looked at her sons proudly. "Go get started on homework. Dinner will be done in a while."

The three brothers nodded before walking into the house. As each one of them walked by, they bestowed a kiss upon her cheek.

The inside of the house looked very modern but primal too. There a lot of modern day conveniences and such but fur was used a carpet. All their parents' kills littered the floor in a sea of different colors. They were proud of the house they had built. The walls were a lime green like Buttercup and Tocar's eyes. Once past the door, there was a living room full of furniture that was never used but their just because. Past the living room lay the gourmet kitchen. It was painted a forest green for Butch as he loved to cook with Frost. The grand stairs came next. Up past the wooden stairs laid the bed rooms. There were nineteen bedrooms in all but only thirteen were used. Each had two rooms and the other three were for guest.

Frost entered into his blue room with a sigh. There were a few clothes on the floor from the day before but other than that the room was clean. Dropping his book bag, he made his way to his bed. He threw his body on the deep blue blankets and pillows with a huff. It had been a long day. Rolling over, he unbuttoned his shirt and let his pale flesh be bare to the room. He wasn't ashamed of his body but he wasn't about to be boasting it either. His hand ran through his snow white hair. Dinner better come soon, he was starved.

Tocar entered into his lime green room silently. His room was spotless. Walking over to his desk, he sat his book bag down on the floor with a sigh. His index fingers greeted his temples in a soft rub. It had been a relatively short day. Nothing up until that little incident had been a problem. Letting his claws grow out, he ripped his shirt off his body. The shredded shirt was covered in blood from the boys and it was starting to give him a headache. He left his tan skin show proudly. This was his mother's shade. A clawed hand slipped through his silver hair in impatience. He was so hungry.

Majin kicked the door open to his room with a grunt. His room was filthy. Not like insect invaded but just clothes laid everywhere. Dropping his book bag, he marched over to his bed before launching himself onto it. He was so annoyed. Those scrawny little punks thought they could hurt his brother? Wrong! Oh he was heated. Getting up from his red blankets, he marched over to the punching bag filled with three thousand pounds of sand. Slipping his gloves on he began to punch it in and anger and annoyance. But the gloves were holding him back. Ripping them off, he grabbed his t-shirt before repeating his actions. After ten minutes, he called it good before sitting next to the bag. Now he was hungry.

Buttercup was down stairs making steak when the door opened.

"Honey I'm home."

Buttercup sniggered menacingly to herself before getting the note onto the table. Quickly disappearing and hiding her scent, she hid in the closet.

Butch walked into the kitchen to see a plate of food with a note. Reading his wife/mate's beautiful writing, he was quickly disturbed. She was doing what with whom? Rushing around the room and living room, he frantically tried to find her. "Love, this isn't funny." He called in frustration.

Buttercup silently snuck out the closet before getting out the house. Butch nearly lost his mind at the words she had stated with assurance. She was leaving him for another guy who had his priorities straight. But she was his priority, his main priority. He was about to panic when she waltzed in the door with in anger. Containing his need to hug her, he let her come to him.

"Buttercup, are you really leaving me for another man?" He asked fear in his heart.

"That's right. I'm leaving you for the moon." Buttercup stated rolling her eyes.

"The moon? What does the moon have that don't?" He asked getting distressed.

Buttercup rolled her eyes again before walking into the kitchen.

"Are you going to answer me?" Butch asked getting angry.

Buttercup sighed heavily before turning to look at her mate/husband. "I'm not really leaving you Butch, chill out."

Butch opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Quick as a flash, he had his arms around her form tightly. He buried his nose in her hair before kissing her lips. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered in her ear.

"You shouldn't have started in Butch. I almost killed your secretary because of that." Buttercup retorted with a snort.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Boy how's that for a taste of your own medicine." He mused aloud.

Buttercup chuckled before she claimed his lips in a loving kiss. Butch quickly returned it.

"I love you Butch."

"I love you too Buttercup."

"And we love you guys too." The triplets spoke up from behind the pair.

"Good. Cause me and your mom love you three too." Butch smirked at his sons.

Butch's nose twitched at the smell of old blood. Who was bleeding? When he voiced his question, everybody looked at Frost. When Frost explained it, Butch looked to his other sons. "You handled it right?" He said looking to his other boys.

"We did father." Tocar nodded.

"And we made sure they knew who they were dealing with. They'll never forget us." Majin growled darkly.

Butch nodded proudly. "Good. I assume you are healed?" He asked looking at Frost.

"Just a tad bit sore."

Butch nodded again. "Come help your mom finish cooking while we set the table."

All three nodded before doing what they were told. And before they knew it, they were at the table eating dinner happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Championship Game

Tocar and Majin were lost in deep thought as the two prepared for the big game. A bunch of people had given them their blessings in hopes of a win tonight. Yet the two hadn't said anything all day, which wasn't unusual for Tocar. But Majin had touched any of the annoying bullies he usually did. Frost had prepared them a big lunch. He knew how important this game was to his brothers and dad. Tonight they would have a trophy and rings to show how hard they played. As they ate lunch, Majin kept sneering at a group of boys that eyed his brother with hostility. Tocar took notice of their eyes on Frost. Still Frost ignored the looks and continued to eat the food he had prepared.

"Are you having problems again Frost?" Majin asked swallowing his piece of the bone he had bit off.

"No Majin. I beat them in a cooking competition and won a thousand dollars in scholarship money." Frost smirked.

Tocar let a cold smile grace his face. To everyone else it was cold but to Frost, it was warm with affection and pride. "Good for you. That adds more to the educational scholarship you just got."

"Way to go bro! No wonder the brat twins are having such a hard time looking away from you." Majin smirked dangerously at them.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to tell it tonight at dinner when you guys won." Frost sighed.

"We know now." Tocar shrugged.

Majin nodded to them as his attention was caught by a girl, a girl he had never seen before. She was beautiful and seemed to be untouchable. Her face was unreadable much like his brother but everyone avoided her at all cost. She was not even of the same skin as all the kids. He wanted to talk to her. Something in him told him to go to her. His brothers would be fine for a moment without him. Standing up, he followed the chocolate skinned girl out to the hallway. She had her back to the wall and her phone in her hands. He got a good look at her.

She was about 5'6" with long black and red hair. Her chocolate skin looked soft and was graced with tattoos in a tribal art that seemed to cover her arms with its markings. He took in her strong body that was built with muscle yet still feminine. Scars littered her chest, arms, and probably on her back. There was even a slash going down her left eye. Red lips were frowned in relaxation while deep luminous brown and red eyes stared at her phone. Her body adored a black tank top that her large breast filled nicely. A nice pair of Joggers showed off her leg muscles in an appealing way. She gave off a deadly air about her and he liked that.

Taking a deep breath, he approached her with a deep excuse me.

She looked up at him in boredom.

His heart picked up a few beats. He could hear hers do it too.

"My name is Majin, I've never seen around here before." He said softly as he stared into those deep brown and red eyes.

"I'm Seanissy. I'm new. My sisters and I just moved here from Cityville." She replied softly.

Her voice was music to his ears and he loved it.

"Care to join me at the table with my brothers, Seanissy?" He purred holding out his elbow.

"I have to find my sisters but thank you." She smiled.

He took note of her white gleaming fangs. She was of their kind.

"Will you be at the championship game tonight?" He asked getting close to her.

"Depends, will I see you there?" She asked in a flirty tone.

"Of course." He winked.

"Well Majin, it was nice meeting you. See you around." She smiled as she turned away.

"Hold on." He said grabbing her wrist lightly.

Seanissy turned to him with a flirty brow. "Yes?"

His eyes couldn't stop starring at her lips. Before he knew it, he was kissing her. And she was let him too. Her lips tasted like blood and electricity. It was a shocking combination, and he liked it. When he pulled away from her, he stared into her hooded eyes and noted they were turning black. Her fangs were growing longer. His lips moved to her ear and he licked the shell of it before whispering to her. "I know what you are."

Her eyes widened minutely before she was back to normal. "Do you?"

"I do." He nodded back.

"You're not afraid?" She asked softly.

"No. We are the same."

"You are the same as me?" She whispered.

He nodded as he exposed his neck to her, showing her the seal of his family. His father's crest sat on the side of his neck much like a tattoo in his skin. Only those of their kind could see what it was.

She gasped. "You're a Jojo?" She whispered in shock.

"I am." He smirked.

"Then we can never speak again, Majin." She stated looking to the side, her brow dropping in a frown.

He pulled back and put both his hands on each side of her so she couldn't escape. "Why ever not?"

"I will not submit." She answered still not looking at him.

His clawed hand grabbed her chin. Submit huh? But she would and they both knew it. He met those deep brown and red eyes with his own red and emerald ones. Where was all this coming from? He wondered, was this his alpha coming out of him? Was she destined to be his mate? His father always said the girl that could bring out the alpha was the girl he was destined to be with. Many girls had tried to impress him, get with him, love him, but none had awakened the alpha. Yet this new girl sat here on the wall frowning her borrows at him as he stared her down. Smirking dangerously, he leant in and kissed her forehead before looking down in her eyes.

"Mine." He whispered as he spread his presence around her while wrapping his own arms around her.

"You can't be him." She whispered. "This Jojo is my mate?" She thought aloud.

"Looks like it. Come with me after the game tonight. We have some talking to do." He said kissing her cheek before walking away.

Seanissy frowned for a moment before smiling softly. That was her Jojo to mate. He had brought out her alpha and she loved it when a man could dominate her. None before Majin could, and she relished in the feeling of his lips upon hers. He had made her submit and give into him like no other. She had found her mate here at this school where she had been forced to go due to a few accidents with blood. Still she smiled as she walked on to find her sisters. At least she got the strong and protective one.

…

Tocar watched his brother get up and leave the table to follow some girl. Majin usually didn't chase girls, girls chased him. As he watched him walk away, his attention was caught by another girl he had never seen before. She gave off a happy aura and it seemed to be calling to him. Many guys were lining up to talk to her yet she looked at him. His lime green eyes watched as she smiled at him in happiness. He of all the Jojo brothers wasn't famously known for making girls smile. Standing up, he walked over to the crowd of boys that parted as soon as they felt his presence. He gently grabbed her hand and led her out the group of boys and outside to winter sky.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled.

He took in her white teeth and short hair. Her eyes were a deep honey color that sparkled with happiness. She was a yellow color that was slightly golden. She wore a deep shade of pink lipstick with a little eye shadow. Her body was thick like she was born that way. He noted the way her breast filled the red dress she was wearing with black flats. The dress hugged her form nicely and seemed to get a lot of admires from the males. She was about 5'5" with a beautiful peacefulness about her form.

"I am Tocar." He introduced himself.

"Hi Tocar, I'm Brooke." She smiled happily.

"I have never seen you here before Brooke." He purred.

"My sisters and I just moved here."

He nodded. "Would you like to sit with me and my brothers?" He asked politely.

"Oh thank you but I have to find my sisters." Brooke answered with a soft smile and a cute blush.

Tocar's eyes focused on the gleaming fang that popped out from under her lip. She was one of them.

"Will you be coming to the game tonight?" He asked softly.

"I may if you'll be there." She answered with a deeper pink on cheeks.

"Of course." He smiled softly.

"You have such a pretty smile. Will you smile more?" She asked in awe but a quiet awe.

"Only for you, Brooke." He purred.

"It was nice meeting you Tocar. I have to find my sisters. See you." She turned to leave.

Tocar grabbed her wrist softly and brought her back to his chest. He looked down at her hot pink lips for a moment before kissing them in a chaste kiss. Soon it became heated as she kissed him back with shy and tidily. He found that cute as she blushed even darker as he parted from her. Her lips tasted like sunshine and fire, a combination he rather liked on her. Her deep honey eyes darkened to almost red color. He bent down and kissed her cheek over to her ear before whispering.

"I know what you are."

She laughed slightly. "Do you?"

"Indeed." He nodded.

"You're not afraid?" She asked in surprise.

"We are the same." He whispered kissing her ear.

"We are?"

Tocar pulled his shirt down for her to see the mark of their family. Her eyes widened. On his chest was his father's crest.

"You're a Jojo?"

He nodded.

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"There is something about you that draws me to you. I must have you Brooke." He whispered in soft growl.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking to the side of her, her blush making her turn red all over.

Tocar lightly grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to look at him. He met those deep honey eyes with his own lime green ones. Where was all this coming from? He wondered, was this his need coming out of him? Was she destined to be his mate? His father always said the girl that could bring out the need to protect and care was the girl he was destined to be with. Many girls had tried to impress him, get with him, love him, but none had awakened the need. Yet this new girl sat here in his chest, turning bright red at him as he stared her down. Smirking dangerously, he leant in and kissed her forehead before looking down in her eyes.

"Mine." He whispered.

"Am I yours?" She asked.

"Indeed."

"You're the Jojo that is supposed to be my mate huh? Well at least it's the cute and smart one." She giggled softly.

He smiled softly again. "Come with me after the game. I want to get to know more of you, Brooke."

"Okay Tocar. I'll see you later."

Brooke walked away with a soft smile and blush on her face. He was so sweet to her. Kindness radiated off him when he was talking to her. He had saved her from those boys. And now she had found her mate after her sister's accidents with some girls. All she wanted to do was let him hold her and hug her till the end of time. His lips had been so soft and gently against hers. She was just so happy. But now it was time to find her sisters.

…

Frost had been wondering what had got into his brothers. Shrugging, he stood and dumped the trash into the trash can. Walking outside he looked up at the cloudy sky before taking a step. There was a thud into his chest, yet he didn't move. Looking down at the girl that had run into his chest, he was surprised to see the girl from his class earlier. She was new. When the teacher announced her as a new student, something inside of him stirred. Those long curls gently surrounded her face perfectly. She looked nice in the black shirt and jeans she was wearing. A deep pink was on her lips. And those hazel eyes looked mysterious.

"Oh Sorry." She apologized.

"It's not a problem Elaina."

"How do you know my name?" She asked raising a brow.

"We had the same class this morning. Advanced cooking." He answered smoothly.

"Oh," She nodded. "So what's your name?"

"Frost." He answered.

"Like Jack Frost?" She asked with a silly smile.

"Like Jack Frost." He nodded.

She giggled softly.

"Where you headed off to in such a hurry?" He asked.

"To find my sisters." She answered. "But they can wait."

Frost raised a fine eyebrow. Was she flirting with him?

"Hey are you going to the game tonight?" She asked in excitement.

"Yeah, my brothers are playing."

"Good now I have a reason to go." She winked again with a giggle.

He smiled softly. "Then I should see you as well."

"Well it was nice meeting you Frost. I have to find my sisters. See you." She turned to leave.

Frost grabbed her arm softly and brought her back to his chest. He looked down at her hot pink lips for a moment before kissing them in a gentle kiss. Soon it became heated as she kissed him back with skill and willingness. He found that's he could keep up with him as he parted from her. Her lips tasted like strawberries and cherries, a combination he found enjoyable. Her deep hazel eyes darkened to almost to a brown color. He bent down and kissed her nose over to her ear before whispering.

"I know what you are."

She froze slightly. "Do you?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You're not afraid?" She asked in surprise.

"We are the same." He whispered kissing her temple.

"We are?"

Frost rolled up his sleeve for her to see the mark of their family. Her eyes widened. On his arm sat his father's crest.

"You're a Jojo?"

He nodded.

"And you want to talk to me?"

"I'm drawn to you Elaina." He whispered in soft growl.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking to the side of her.

Frost lightly grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to look at him. He met those deep hazel eyes with his own icy blue ones. Where was all this coming from? He wondered, was this his need coming out of him? Was she destined to be his mate? His father always said the girl that could bring out the relaxed side of him was the girl he was destined to be with. Many girls had tried to impress him, get with him, love him, but none had awakened the relaxation and natural feeling. Yet this new girl sat here in his chest, smiling at him in hope as he stared her down. Smirking softly, he leant in and kissed her chin before looking down in her eyes.

"Mine." He whispered.

"Am I really yours?" She asked.

"Yeah. It feels natural."

"You're the Jojo that is supposed to be my mate huh? Well at least it's the chilled one." She giggled softly.

He smiled. "Come with me after the game. I want to get to know more of you, Elaina."

"Till later Frost." She winked.

Elaina walked away with a soft smile of pure happiness on her face. He was funny. Relaxation came off him like a second skin when he was talking to her. He had let her be her silly self and it was greatly appreciated. And now she had found her mate after her sister's accidents with some girls. Still she wanted to let him chill with her till the end of time. He was a great kisser and very much lived up to his name. The kiss was cold yet hot at the same time. She was excited. But now it was time to find her sisters.

…

(Game night, Score 99-98, 10 seconds left in the game Spartans vs Warriors Spartans lead.)

Tocar stood on the free throw line breathing deeply with sweat on his brow. He had gotten fouled and now he had to shoot two shots. The ref blew the whistle before tossing the ball at him. He looked to the side to see his brother prepared to rebound in case he missed. Bouncing the ball three times, he spun it in his hand before waiting a second. Squaring up with the goal, he let the ball go. It went through the goal with an audible swish. The crowd cheered. Majin high fived his brother before returning to the line, preparing to rebound again. Tocar repeated his actions once more before the ball went in again. The crowd cheered as the Spartans raced back down the court as the Warriors passed it in.

Majin saw the pass before it happened and stole the ball. The clock was winding down to 1 second. Jumping up, Majin slammed the ball into the hoop right as the buzzer rang. The crowd cheered in happiness. Butch clapped happily at his sons and the rest of the team. Both teams lined up and shook his hands before metals were given out. That night the Spartans took home the Championship Trophy and ring with pride.

The boys looked up in the stands to see their mother and brother with some girl smiling at them. But not only them, Seanissy and Brooke were by each other smiling at them too. They were sisters? Majin motioned for them to come down as the fans began to leave. The three girls and their family made their way on to the court. Buttercup was quiet curious of the girls that had walked onto the court with them but waited as her sons looked at them with a soft smile.

"Good game sons." Buttercup smiled softly.

"Yeah it was mom." Majin stated hugging his mom.

Tocar hugged her after his brother.

"So you have some friends here." Buttercup said motioning toward the three girls.

Majin grabbed Seanissy's hand and kissed the inside of it. "Mom, this beautiful girl is Seanissy. She is new here and a rather interesting discovery was made today." He stated with a smirk that looked too much like his fathers.

Buttercup's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled. "Majin, I'm so happy for you. She is gorgeous and reminds me of myself when I was her age. You better treat her right or I will personally see to it you get the most painful punishment in existence. Just ask your father."

Seanissy laughed softly at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Jojo. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Call me mom." She smiled softly.

Seanissy nodded with a soft smile. "Anything for you."

"Mother, this amazing woman is Brooke. She is new as well and as has Majin, she and I also made an interesting discovery." He smiled softly as he held her to his sweaty body.

"You too?" Buttercup asked. "Well she is beautiful and filled with joy and happiness." She smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Jojo." Brooke nodded.

"Call me mom too dear." Buttercup smiled.

Brooke smiled. "I see where your son gets his brains."

Buttercup chuckled. "I have already met you Elaina. I think you are excellent for my cold son. He needs you. Girls all three of my sons need you. I'm glad you have accepted the call. Take it from me; it's hard to walk away once you know."

"What's the speech for wife of mine?" Butch asked appearing from the locker room.

"Our sons have found their mates." Buttercup said softly.

"Really? I like to meet these girls." Butch stated with a smile.

"This is Elaina." Frost introduced with a soft smile.

"Hi Elaina. Don't let old ice berg deter your fun." He chuckled.

Elaina smiled at him. "You got it Mr. Jojo." She saluted him.

He chuckled at her.

"This is Brooke." Tocar introduced his arm still around her waist.

"Hey Brooke. Have patience with Tocar, he's different but so are you it seems." He smiled.

Brooke chuckled. "Of course, Mr. Jojo."

"This is Seanissy." Majin introduced with a devious smirk on his face.

"Hello Seanissy. You must be something special if you have caught the attention of this one. Keep him in line okay?"

Seanissy dipped her head. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Jojo." She smiled.

"Mr. Jojo is too formal. Call me dad." He smiled.

The three girls nodded.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Buttercup asked.

"Uh," Seanissy began but was interrupted by Majin.

"Of course they are."

"If it's not too much trouble." Brooke interjected.

"Of course not dear. It's a night of celebration. The game has been won and our sons have found their mates." Buttercup smiled.

"You guys want to go?" Seanissy asked her sisters.

"Only if you go Seanissy." Elaina answered and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Seanissy nodded.

"Good." Butch smiled.

Seanissy smiled back but thought of what would be waiting when they all got home. A sigh escaped her as they walked to the car. But that sigh didn't escape Majin's notice. What was wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Better Understanding

Majin couldn't let go of the face his fiancée had made before dinner. Even throughout the meal, she plastered a fake smile at his parents and him but he wasn't blind to the dread hidden behind her eyes. After dinner, the boys dropped off their new found mates at the place the three had requested. Majin had followed the girls to the house that had been hidden before. Parking his car, he silently got out and followed. Hiding in bush, he scaled a tree quickly to a window with a wide open view of the second story. Stealthy, he crept on to the roof before opening the window from the outside. Slipping into the room, he waited a moment as the scent of is woman and lust filled the room. The door opened and he quickly hid himself in some shadows in the corner, a trick his father had taught him at a young age. He watched his woman walk into the room with a dead face. While he may not have known her longer than a day, that face didn't fit her at all.

A human male walked into the room. Majin watched as he approached the girl. He held back a growl when his lips were pressed onto hers. Why wasn't she fighting him? She already said she would be his mate. Was she not the faithful type? But by the way her eyes had that dejected look told him that wasn't it at all. That male looked so familiar. The male soon moved from her lips to her neck and shoulder in sloppy kisses. His hand had found its way inside her pants to get her nice and needy. Yet, Seanissy said nothing and remained silent. Nothing would give her away. Even as his hand rubbed her sensitive spot, she did nothing. Majin watched in complete confusion and anger. Another male was touching her. Just as he about to come out and destroy the male, the next words stopped him and at the same time surprised him. He recognized who he was. He was the one that tried to mess with his mom a month ago.

"It's time for you girls to get back to dancing. You cost me some real money with all the fights you had." The male spoke into the dim room.

"You know those weren't my fault." Seanissy hissed. Some fire had come back to her eyes.

The male pinched her clit.

Seanissy grunted almost silently.

"Did I ask you to talk back? I don't believe I did. Now unless you want your sisters to get what's coming, you'll do as I say." He threatened.

"Leave them out of this. You picked me therefore you can have me." Majin could hear the plea in her voice. Self-sacrificing for her sisters? Who was Seanissy?

"How noble of you. But alright, then it's you who will get the punishment." He chuckled.

Seanissy's body stiffened as he let her go. Steeling her body, she watched as he grabbed a silk black whip with glass shards embedded into it. Her body was quiet familiar with it and she knew scars on her back would be reopened and it was going to hurt worse. But it was to save her sisters from him and she would take the punishment without so much a sound.

"Shirt off. You know how this goes."

Seanissy took off her shirt and tossed to the dark corner of the room. Yet she didn't know that that corner held her future mate. The male motioned for her black sports bra. With a blink of her eyes, she tossed it off as well. Both males in the room stared at her big breast. Teeth and claw marks were around the sides on her nipples. Majin wondered, did this male do that to her?

"This is your last chance to tell me where you were at so late." He warned in a sweet voice.

Seanissy, being ever defiant, turned around and showed her back to the two males. Majin couldn't have guessed it was that bad. How could he? Her back looked like thick worms lived in her skin from all directions. There were still some raw wounds but they looked like they were healing. He watched her wrap her arms around her breast and duck her head down slightly. When he heard the first crack, he was shocked her heard nothing from her. She remained in her position even as her blood hit the ground in a steady pattern of rain. Not a word, not a sound, not a tear escaped her as the cracks from the whip got louder and stronger. The male had asked many times where they had been yet she refused to answer. When strips of skin fell from her back and lay upon the ground, the male stopped.

"Be that way." The male hissed dropping the whip. He turned and walked out the room to go off somewhere.

Seanissy had yet to move from her position. It hurt too much to move. A sigh escaped her mouth but she couldn't move her shoulders in a sigh. There was a knock on the door.

"Seanissy are you alright?" Brooke's soft voice asked through the door.

"I'm fine."

"We're coming in." Elaina called through the door.

"No don't. I'm fine. Go get ready to sleep. I'll be there soon." Seanissy said pressing the door close.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sure. Just go. Call your intendeds and thank them again for tonight." Seanissy nodded before stepping away from the door and back to holding her breasts.

"Okay." Elaina whispered.

Seanissy heard them leave before she let the tears go. She was only trying to shield them from what was done this time. They didn't need to see her in this condition. In an hour or so, the skin would be scarred and fleshy like. She had an hour to cry. When strong arms wrapped around her gently, she nearly screamed as a soft voice whispered into her ear.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this."

Turning her head slightly to see Majin, she let out a pained cry as her flesh pulsed against his shirt. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"You were distressed Seanissy. I'm especially sensitive to you." He answered in a low tone.

"How much of this did you see?" Her voice broke at the end.

"All of it. I really wanted to kill him for doing this to you." He stated, running his dangerous claws in her hair.

Seanissy sighed. "That whip is made of the blood of a white tiger. It weakens my skin greatly, takes me longer to heal."

"Then let me help you." He said, squatting slightly.

"What are you going-" She was interrupted by his tongue gracing her sore and tender flesh. A soft cry left her mouth as his tongue once again licked her back. It continued for a good fifteen minutes. When it was over, she could finally move and her skin was calm.

"Is that better?" He asked softly.

Seanissy turned around in his hold as he stood up straight. She finally noticed the slight height difference. He was taller by a by a foot and some inches. Her strong muscular arms wrapped around his torso, pushing her huge breast against his stomach. Her head rested on his chest. Tears slipped down her face. No one had been gentle with her since her parents were killed. She could no longer be weak. It was time for to step up and be the big sister and protect them from everything. "Thank you." She whispered.

"This is my job. I'm supposed to fix you up." He smiled softly.

Seanissy smiled softly. "I enjoyed tonight. Your parents are very charming."

"Where are your parents?" He asked gently.

Seanissy pulled away before turning away. "Dead. They were murdered in front of me by the man you just saw."

"You don't deserve this. You taking these punishments for your sisters is stressful. Come stay with us. My parents won't mind at all."

"Are you sure?" Seanissy asked softly.

"I'll call them now." He said pulling out his phone and dialing his mom's phone.

…

Buttercup sat in bed reading some papers for Butch when her phone rang. Seeing her son's name light up on the phone, she frowned minutely before answering. "Hello?"

_"Mom, we have a situation."_ Majin's hushed tone spoke through the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" Buttercup asked confused.

_"Because, I'm at the girl's house. There's been an incident involving my mate. They need to get out of here quickly."_ Majin answered pulling Seanissy close to his chest.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up and moving the papers.

_"You remember that guy from the buffet a month ago?"_

"Yes." Buttercup answered standing up and grabbing her shoes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Butch asked coming into the room.

Buttercup threw her hand up in silence.

"_He's the girl's guardian. The things he has done can only be shown."_ He answered in a slight grunt from anger at the memory of the whipping.

"Tomorrow they will come here. I will have their rooms ready. Warn your brothers and I will talk to your father. We are a family Majin and both I and your father will protect us all. Your mates are now a part of the family. Tell them to pack everything they want to keep because they will not come back." Buttercup ordered as she started thinking on who that male really was. The girls were in danger with him. "And I will evaluate Seanissy tomorrow."

_"Thanks mom. I'll stay here tonight with them to keep watch. He left to go somewhere."_ He said looking directly at Seanissy. She nodded to him slowly.

"Alright. Stay safe Majin. I love you." Buttercup sighed rubbing her face.

_"Love you too mom."_ Then he hung up.

"Buttercup what happened?" Butch asked grabbing her arms softly.

Buttercup kicked off her shoes with a sigh before falling into her mate's chest. She told him all Majin had said and tried to keep her brain from working too hard.

"The girls will be safe here with us. But for now, I need to take care of you. That man whoever he is up to something." Butch said picking her up and carrying her back into the bed.

"I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about our kids."

"Their strong and they have us. We can handle this BC like we handled everything else." Butch reassured.

"You're right." Buttercup sighed.

"I usually am." Butch chuckled.

Buttercup rolled her eyes before closing her eyes.

Butch smiled as he continued on to his thoughts. Diablo had been unusually quiet lately. He always was nagging him about one thing or another. But lately he had been quiet. Butch wondered what the trapped devil was up too.

…

Seanissy awoke to the steps of him. The sun was up in the air slightly. Looking to her side, she noted Majin was wrapped around her. Cursing lowly, she woke up Majin silently. His eyes popped open at the scent of her fear. She motioned for him to go as his ears picked up on the male. He shook his head in protest but the fear in her eyes and scent had him complying. He silently slipped into the shadows of her closet as her door opened.

"Seanissy, I found you're sisters talking to some males on the phone last night. Do you have any idea of who they were?" He asked with a sinister grin.

"What did you do to them?" She asked rising from her bed. She was still dressed in jeans without a shirt. Her hair covered her breast as her hair hung. Her fists sat at her sides in anger and fear.

"Oh, those two? Why don't you see for yourself? Brooke. Elaina." He called.

Brook and Elaina walked in with bruises covering their faces. Seanissy gasped at the blood etched into their skin from a few cuts. They had tears in her eyes and were hugging each other.

"Who were the boys?" The male asked again.

Seanissy didn't answer.

"Still you defy me. Last chance Seanissy."

She still didn't answer.

The male shook his head with a sigh. "I guess I have no choice. Girls sit on the ground and say nothing. Your sister will pay for her defiance."

"Seanissy just tell him." Brooke sobbed softly.

"No." Seanissy replied.

The male grabbed her neck before he slammed her onto the ground hard. Seanissy's already heavy body made a loud thud on the ground. He sat on her chest heavily His fist began punching her in the face repeatedly till there was a crack. Happy with the crack, he grabbed her hands and began breaking her fingers and wrists. She squirmed and tried to free herself but he punched her hard again. She turned he head to the closet. Her eyes pleaded that he stay there. Once he was done breaking her fingers, he stood up. His size 12 shoe connected with her ribs in a hard kick. Her eyes widened at the pain but no sound left her mouth. Over and over again, she could feel her ribs crack with pain and it hurt to breath. Her deep red and brown eyes watched as he pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the side. Taking it out, he carved a word on her chest before putting it back in her side. Leaving it there, he kicked her head before turning to her sisters.

"This is what happens to you when you don't listen to daddy. Let it never happen again." He growled as he walked out the room.

Both Brooke and Elaina could only stare at their sister in shock and with tears. She lay on her back coughing up blood all over herself. After another moment, they held their sisters broken body to them. Crying on her shoulders, they were surprised when she lifted up her broken hands to pat them gently.

Majin appeared out of the closet and stared at his bleeding intended. She looked up at him with a nod before she closed her eyes. He growled darkly surprising the girls. They both looked up at him in surprise before relief. Pulling out his phone, he dialed his brothers' numbers. With the orders of them meeting at the girls' house, he quickly called his parents. Informing Buttercup of their current state, he had orders to bring them all three back. Hanging up the phone, he tried to control his rage.

"Go and pack your most valuable things. We're getting you out of here." Majin growled softly.

Brooke and Elaina nodded. They gently sat down their sister before rushing to their rooms. Majin picked up his broken mate before carefully laying her on the bed. "Why didn't you let me save you?" He whispered angrily at her.

"Because I'm alive." She whispered back softly before coughing up more blood.

"Don't talk, save your strength. What's valuable to you?" He asked looking around.

She tried to point but it was useless since all her finger were broken. "Top drawer."

She had already packed her bag from last night. He put her picture books in the bag before looking out the window. His brothers were. Placing a gentle kiss on her head, he walked out the room to see her sisters packed and waiting. The door opened and in came his brothers. Tocar had Brooke scooped up in a matter of seconds at the scent of her blood. Frost held Elaina close as she sobbed softly. His brothers looked to him.

"What happened?" Tocar asked in a slight growl.

Majin turned away. "They suffered for not tell their 'daddy' about us. These two were caught talking to you two and got some damage for it. That's why they're hurt." He answered softly.

Tocar raised a brow before looking at his intended. She was hurt for talking to him? He saw them all but one here and it hit his curiosity. Where was Seanissy? And when he voiced his question, the girls sobbed harder. He could feel his brother's control wavering at the question.

"He broke her." Brooke answered.

"He broke her for not telling who you were and where we were last night. She can't move. Her blood is all over her." Elaina elaborated.

"And you watched?" Frost asked softly.

"She gave me no choice. She said if I interfered, it would be worse. What could I do?" He answered as his eyes flashed with rage.

"Calm down Majin." Tocar sighed. "We will take them home and get them some help."

"Then let's go before he comes back." Brooke whimpered.

They all nodded as Majin disappeared up some stairs for a moment. When he returned, he carried Seanissy in a bridal fashion yet her head lay on his shoulder and her eyes were slightly opened. Her bag was in his hand. The boys saw her back but held back their questions. What had they been dealing with?

…

Upon arriving at the estate, Buttercup and Butch stood on the porch waiting. They watched as Frost walked up with Elaina and her bag into the house. She had small wounds that could be easily taken care of by her mate. Next was Brooke. It was the same for her as well. But when Majin walked up with Seanissy, Buttercup felt her heart drop. The damage that was done to her was indescribable. Butch shook his head as he reached for the girl. He wasn't surprised when Majin growled at him. Sighing he took the bag and followed in after his mate.

…

Elaina was laid on Frost's bed. He had had her take off her shirt and lay on her stomach. Frost held himself above her before dipping his head down and licking her flesh. A soft sound let her mouth as he continued to lick her wounds. He made sure to get the deep one with longer strides. It was silent till Elaina spoke up.

"These aren't as bad as Seanissy's." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked mid stride of his tongue.

"He did horrible things to her. But she never complained or cried. She always took the punishment for us. We used to be dancers and when we didn't bring home enough money, we were punished. Seanissy always took the brunt of the punishment to spare us. And I always wanted to step in and take it one for her but she would never let me. She said it was her duty as the eldest to fight for her sisters. She never cried or screamed, merely taking it as a game. Like last night when he was whipping her, we could her everything he asked her. He wanted to know about you guys but she refused to tell him. Even as we heard the shred of skin, she didn't answer. I just feel so useless." Elaina sobbed.

Frost had finished licking her wounds a while ago. He lay on her back softly before kissing her cheek. "It's okay. She took it because she loved you. Your sister couldn't bear for you to get hurt."

"You're right. I have to do something for her." Elaina sighed.

Frost nodded. "But first you need to sleep." He smiled.

…

Brooke was laid on Tocar's bed. He had had her take off her shirt and lay on her stomach. Tocar held himself above her before dipping his head down and licking her flesh. A soft sound let her mouth as he continued to lick her wounds. He made sure to get the deep one with longer strides. It was silent till Brooke spoke up.

"Mine are like paper cuts to Seanissy." Brooke whimpered.

"Why do you say that?" Tocar asked in mid stroke.

"I know you saw my sister's back. She has been enduring it for years for us. She never let him know that it hurt her even after he killed her first pup. She didn't say anything when he let his friends rape her in our place. And she always hid the pain from us. Her face was always filled with a smile when she us after the torture. I asked her why didn't she let us get the punishment and she said it was her duty and honor to take it for us. Even when she as covered in blood from a fight, she never let us see her pain. She fought if only to protect us. But we couldn't protect her." Brooke sighed in a soft cry.

By the end, Tocar had been done cleaning her wounds. He switched places with her before kissing her forehead. "It is out of love that she does the things she does. You are precious to her and me."

"Yeah, you're right. I should get her something."

Tocar chuckled softly. "But first you need to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting closer to the girls

Buttercup and Butch sat with their sons. The two girls sat next to them in a show of readiness for what was about to be said. She was going to ask in detail of what had happened to Seanissy and who the male was exactly. While Elaina and Brooke rather forget everything, they couldn't. Majin sat in the room away from everyone lost in his own thoughts of what was to come. His mate had been fixed; all her bones had been put back into place. Her ribs would take longer while her stab wound left a lasting impression in her dark skin. The word on her chest had been cleaned and stitched but it would always be there. There were times that she still coughed up blood from her internal wounds. But she was alive.

"How long has this been going on?" Buttercup asked softly.

"A hundred years for us." Brooke answered.

"A hundred years?" Butch asked in amazement.

"We age very slowly. The tribal mark on Seanissy's shoulder and arm is the mark of our breed." Elaina elaborated.

"What happened to your sister?"

Brooke looked away from the two before catching her breath. "Daddy murdered our parents in revenge because our mother mated our father. He took us and cared for us till Seanissy hit her 10th birthday. She looked like she does now minus the scars and muscles. She had that mature air around her. Her body developed quicker than ours. He forced her to dance at a nightclub he owned. When she didn't bring home enough money, he forced us to…" Some tears began to fall at the memory. "He forced us to watch him beat her. He beat her up so bad all the time yet she never cried or screamed. Years flew by and soon we were dancers as well. She never let us get in trouble when there wasn't enough money. The things he forced her to do some of which are unspeakable. He allowed nine men to take her virginity for a half a million dollars." She couldn't finish. The memories were too painful. The look of pure agony behind her placid face had old wounds opening up.

Elaina picked up. "When she found out she was pregnant, she was happy. She was going to be a mother but daddy found out. He used his special blade filled with white tiger blood to kill it and nearly her. But she never screamed, never cried, never did anything to give away the pain she was feeling. We moved here due the problems she was having with bloodlust. She'd black out and attack whoever had made her mad recently. We had to leave." Elaina sighed. "Last night was great. We went out with you guys and had a great time. When we arrived home, daddy was waiting. He took Seanissy up to her room and questioned her on where we had been. She refused to answer and took a whipping for it. That morning, he had caught us talking to the boys but we didn't answer. Daddy burned us with hot stakes. He went to Seanissy and broke her body. Daddy made it so that we could never leave. It was going to cost us our lives. He said he would find us wherever we went."

Butch looked at his youngest. Majin was completely neutral to what had been said. Motioning for his youngest to follow him, he left his wife to hear more about 'daddy'. Majin followed his father into the kitchen. Butch put down two cups of juice as he sat at the table. Majin followed suit still with that dejected face.

"Tell me about it. You saw the whipping and the beating I believe." Butch stated taking a sip.

"I would rather not dad. But I will because it's eating me alive."

Butch sat back in his chair and folded his hands together.

"The look in her eyes as she took the whipping did something to me. She didn't know I was there. He'd ask where they had been but she remained silent. She had her head ducked down and her arms around her breasts. I had a good view of her face. There was nothing on her face but in her eyes, you could see the light getting dimmer and it was already dim to begin with. Once he figured out he wasn't going to get anything out of her, he left. I waited a couple minutes before her sister knocked on the door. She told them to go away and that she was fine but you could see/hear the strain to make it sound like it was okay. Tears began to fall and the scent of pure agony filled the room."

"And you took care of the wounds?" Butch asked carefully.

"As best as I could. Strips of her skin were lying on the ground in a pile filled with blood."

"And this morning?"

"Seanissy forced me to hide in the closet. He had brought in her sisters and showed her their wounds. The question was who they were talking too. Seanissy wouldn't answer and even while he continually punched her in the face, she said nothing. You could hear the sickening snap of her jaw. And I wanted to go out there and save her but the plea in her eyes said things would get worse if I interfered. So I sat there and I watched as he grabbed her hands. I heard every last snap and crack but I couldn't do anything. Even as he got up, I could only watch as he kicked her repeatedly in the ribs. Her bones sounded like boulders being smashed. I paused when I saw the knife because I could only think of the worse. I'm thinking he's going to kill her. But he just stabbed her in the side. Then carved dead in her chest like she was a turkey. He stared at her as blood began to leak out her mouth with a satisfied angry look. I just wanted to kill him. He told the girls that was what happened if they defied him and left. Seanissy was left to choke on her blood yet she didn't cry or show any pain. She simply held her sisters with her broken hands as they cried."

"Majin, there is not a lot I can say to this. Even the things I did to your mother weren't on this degree. And I regret every minute of torture I did to your mother. Seanissy reminds me of your mother. She wouldn't give into me. Seanissy has had to deal with it for decades it seems. But I'm concerned about you and your brothers. I already talked to them about mating but you weren't here last night."

"Mating?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't mate her after all that was done to her. I would hurt her with my bad temper. Besides, I was surprised enough she actually let me touch her. He killed her pup dad! Her pup! I …" He paused as his hand went over his face.

"You must me hate now that you know huh?" a soft whispery voice spoke into the room.

Butch and Majin both stood up to see her leaning on the wall with her hand clutched to her side. Blood was racing down the sides of her mouth only to drip on the floor. Her eyes were not the red and brown that was her usual, no they were turning white. White?

"What a lovely home you have here." A deep voice spoke as a cruel smile formed on her lips.

"Seanissy?" Majin asked softly.

"Seanissy?" She or he began to laugh darkly. "Seanissy's no longer with us for the moment."

"Buttercup come in here." Butch called.

Buttercup walked into the room to see Seanissy's form with an evil smirk and white eyes. She walked to her husband slowly as the other four walked in too.

"Ah Buttercup, still beautiful." He purred.

"Who are you?" Buttercup asked with a deep frown.

"Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Zac or you can call me daddy too." He chuckled in dark fashion.

"Okay Zac. What do you want?" Butch interjected himself.

"I assume the girls have told you of their hardships with me. But there are things that I have done that are far worse." He laughed and slammed his hand on the table. "It's funny because your little brat can't handle the hellhound she is. But that's not why I appeared. I come with a message." He slowly walked toward Buttercup in a sultry fashion. It caught Majin's interest seeing as that was his mate. Zac threw his arm around Buttercup's shoulder. "In exactly a month from now, something will appear from this one." He chuckled. "Her father had a rouge half-blood sealed inside of her. He figured she could handle it. And she could till I unlocked a seal by mistake one night. We have spoken and apparently you and he have a history hubby." He directed at Butch. "If I were you, I would give the girls back and forget this ever happened. Once he's out, he's coming after you and your family. I don't know how he will show up but he will."

"No. I won't give you back my mate. I give her back, this time you may actually kill her or all them." Majin growled.

Zac frowned. "But if I did kill them, you would all live." He smirked slightly before turning back to Butch. "If you want to take on the half-blood on your own then be my guest. But I want payment for these girls."

Butch narrowed his eyes deeply. "I don't think so. I'll let you live for hurting my daughters. Payment enough."

"You've claimed them already huh?" Zac chuckled. "Good, I was sick of looking at them. And this one especially cost me a lot of money and headaches." He smiled. "You can keep the brats. I don't care. I've done my part." Zac turned to walk away.

"Wait." Majin stepped up.

Zac turned his head. "Yes?" He asked in an evil smile.

"…"

Zac turned and looked at the boy fully. "These girls are a lot stronger then you think. Wait till a girl tries to steal you." He chuckled darkly.

"You did all that to them but for why?" Majin asked.

"So they would survive. My ways weren't the best but now you know what they are capable of enduring." Zac answered looking at the wall with them all as a happy family. "Well my time is up it seems. Good luck Jojo's. You're going to need it." Zac spoke with a bow before the white bled from Seanissy's eyes.

Seanissy's eyes regained their normal color. She stumbled and Majin went to catch her but she swatted his hands away. "Don't touch me." She hissed. Everyone in the kitchen stared as she looked away from him. He himself was in shocked. Her eyes found her sisters. "Come."

Brooke and Elaina helped Seanissy with some balance. Butch and Buttercup helped escort her out the kitchen and into her room.

Tocar looked at his younger brother with concerned eyes. His mate had just denied him in front of everyone. He looked to his eldest brother with a slight nod. Both him and Frost grabbed Majin before he took off to her. The things he must be feeling were not something they felt at the moment.

"What did you do?" Frost asked.

"I don't know." Majin answered his face still in shock.

"Did you say something?" Tocar asked.

Majin's eyes widened. "She heard me say I couldn't mate her after all the things that happened to her. But not for that. I just don't want to hurt her again. I mean let's face it. I'm not the best person in the world."

"But she would still mate you even with all that. She is willing to let you become her alpha. Even the strongest need someone strong." Tocar advised.

"She's not going to talk to me now."

"Give her some time Majin. She's just being guarded since her secrets are being exposed." Brooke spoke up softly.

He sighed with a slight nod.

"I need to speak with you Tocar." Brooke sighed.

He nodded and got to follow her into the living room.

"I need to talk to you Frost." Elaina stated grabbing Frosts hand.

Majin sighed deeply before getting up and going to the room where Seanissy was staying.

…

"Do you…" She sighed. "I want to know something. Are you the faithful type?" Brooke asked as they sat on the couch.

Tocar raised a brow before blinking. Nodding slowly, he tried to figure out where she was going with this.

"I have strong attachments to the point where if you're mad at me, I feel like the world is over. I just don't want to get attached to you and you don't want me." Brooke sighed.

Tocar wrapped his arm around her smaller form. "I understand. I think it is best that we get to know each other. You are after all meant for me. It would make little sense if I tried to deny you from myself. I want to be around you Brooke." He purred at her softly.

She smiled before it died.

"What is it?" He asked in an understanding tone.

"I'm afraid of you." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked taken aback.

"My sister taught us a lot. It helped us escape a lot of things. I'm afraid to let you see what we're keeping guarded. You heard daddy say Seanissy was carrying the half-blood right? Well what daddy didn't know was that he was our brother." Brooke sighed.

"Your brother?" He asked.

"Before we were born, our real father coupled with an evil witch. When he found out she was pregnant and that she was a witch, he left her. She cursed the baby inside and him and his first born to a horrible bloodlust that couldn't be sedated. But my father found a way around it. Every time it would come, he would lock himself in a room with nothing but darkness. My mother would enter every hour to feed him her blood. It wasn't pure savagery like you would think. He was very gentle with her. But our brother couldn't control it like our father. He became mindless and his mother relished in the loss of control and chaos he was causing. So my father trapped him inside of Seanissy's blood."

"Wow." He whispered. "But what else are you hiding?"

Brooke sighed. "Seanissy kind of accidently shared her blood with us and now we all three have a bloodlust. But hers is by far more severe than ours."

"So do I just give you my blood?" He asked still in deep surprise.

"My father always said it was an intimate way of getting closer to one's mate. Even though we exchange blood during mating, the bloodlust blood is way deeper."

"I see. When we get there I will know what to do. But for now, am I allowed to just hold you? It has been very trying today. Tomorrow, I will take you to a secret place we have to be wild." Tocar promised.

Brooke smiled. "You don't ever have to ask P. Go ahead." Her arms went around his large torso. She kissed his neck sweetly. His long arms went around her. He sniffed her hair with a sigh before closing his eyes.

…

"You'll stay with me right? Just me?" Elaina asked as they sat down on Frost's bed.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of what I am, what we are."

Frost was confused. His face clearly conveyed that.

Elaina sighed. "My real dad slept with an evil witch. At the time he didn't know she was one. When they found out she was pregnant, he abandoned her and met my mom. She cursed him, the baby inside her, and his first born with my mom. Seanissy was the first born. She cursed them all to a dangerous bloodlust. There seemed like no hope but my dad got around it. He would lock himself in his room all day and every hour my mom would go and give him blood. Dad said during those days, he felt the closest to her. He said it was intimate and beautiful even though they swapped blood during mating. And he was always gentle with her."

Frost cocked his head to the side at her. "And?"

"My brother couldn't handle it. Since he wasn't mated, he mindlessly killed. Dad sealed him inside of Seanissy. And Seanissy… we got into an accident and we were hurt real bad. She gave us her blood. Now all of us have a bloodlust but it's not as bad as Seanissy's."

"So you just have to take some blood?"

Elaina nodded.

"Okay. Okay." Frost sighed deeply. "I think I need to sleep over all of this. It's been a long day. So lay with me and let me protect you this night." He whispered as he grabbed her hand.

Elaina giggled as she leaned into his chest. "Okay but don't think too hard about this kay? We've got time."

"Yeah, we do don't we?" Frost whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

…

Seanissy laid on the bed feeling her brother whispering in her blood. He begged for his release to heal her wounds but as usual he was ignored. She looked at her new mother with a sigh before sitting up.

"Am I wrong?" She asked grunting at the sharp pain in her side.

"Lay back down Sean." Buttercup said grabbing her arm.

"Tell me mom, am I wrong for wanting to live even though my brother is trying to hurt you guys? Am I wrong for protecting my sisters even when they don't deserve it? Am I wrong for getting my body broken and beaten for all of you? Tell me mom, am I wrong for being broken and ripped apart? Answer me! There is no answer is there? Because I am wrong! I should have been died when my parents were killed. But no I'm still here stuck in the same situation like I was hundreds of years ago." Seanissy disappeared in a blur of black in a sob of rage.

Buttercup held her heart at the pure emotion this girl was emitting. How long had she been holding it back? Looking to the place she knew the girl to go, she took off after her. She tracked her down to the edge of the cliff where she stood. Buttercup went back human as had Seanissy.

"Don't do this Sean. We can talk about it. I can help you but you have to come to me." She said calmly with her hands up and a show of no transgression. A message was sent to her sons.

"No. I can't handle it anymore. I'm done for. The blood won't stop coming and besides, my brother won't be able to get you." She chuckled. Her blood roared at her to stop but she ignored it. This was funny. It was a game.

In a matter of minutes everyone was closing in on her. She took in the shocked eyes of her sisters. Tears came harder and faster. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay strong forever. I love you." She backed up a few steps.

"Seanissy please, just come to me. Come to me so we can talk this out." Butch spoke up.

Seanissy's vision blurred with tears. He sounded so much like her dad. Her body unconsciously stepped toward him.

Butch took notice of the step and began walking toward her at a slow pace. "It's okay, Seanissy. Zac is gone. We're here to protect you. Your sisters need you. You can't abandon them now."

"No one can save her from me." A deep voice spoke from her.

"Brett?" Brooke whispered.

Brett's bright red eyes shined brightly. "Sisters of mine, it's good to see you. You've grown very well."

"Brett, you can't let Seanissy do this." Elaina pleaded.

"Oh I won't. Believe me but for now, we'll be going." Brett smirked at Buttercup before disappearing in a black blur.

"Is she going to be alright?" Majin asked softly.

"He'll bring her back." Buttercup whispered. "He just promised."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Merry Christmas

It was late December and Seanissy was still gone. Christmas was around the corner. Elaina and Brooke were very worried about their older siblings. Buttercup and Butch assured them the two were fine but it was hard to be that. During the few months that Seanissy had been gone, Brooke and Elaina had gotten closer to their mates. The boys seemed to accept the girls easily even with the dark secrets they had of their own. Buttercup had appreciated the girl time as they helped decorate the house with festive Christmas stuff. It wasn't the same without Seanissy, and Buttercup could tell by the way her sisters were acting.

It was Christmas Eve and the family was gathered in the living room. The fireplace was lit up with stockings hanging over it. The tree was decorated with bright lights of the family's colors. Snacks sat on the coffee table for everyone to eat during the festivities. Instead of snow it was raining hard outside. The house was lively with dancing and singing of Christmas music. Butch and Buttercup both tried to take everyone's mind off of Seanissy and it seemed like it was working. As the two sat to the side watching their kids, Buttercup couldn't help but smile at these last few months. They had shared Halloween with each other and scared some kids. Elaina was a natural and Frost seemed to enjoy scaring them as well with her. Thanksgiving was fun. They all sat at the table and ate the food Butch, Frost, and Elaina cooked. Brooke got Tocar to sing a Thanksgiving song to her. Buttercup was surprised by her son's voice. He was actually good. Majin had participated in the holidays with the family but it seemed like it was forced. Everyone could feel his sadness and tried to help him but he refused it. He simply answered that he would get over it. But everyone knew he wouldn't.

Frost grabbed Elaina's hand in a slow dance to Santa Baby. Elaina giggled as she was swayed around the room by her mate. For a moment she forgot her siblings and just enjoyed the moment with her mate. He was an excellent dancer as she was twirled around and dipped. She couldn't help but tease him with soft kisses on his neck as he pulled her closer. Her lips whispered dirty things in his ear as he rested his head on her head. He smirked when she blushed at the dirty things he said. She was so innocent yet not. The two were soon joined by Brooke and Tocar.

Tocar's much bigger form wrapped himself about his mate in their dance. He spun her out and spun her in making her smile. He smiled back at her as she latched herself onto his torso. Tocar let his sharp teeth nip her skin as they swayed to the soft beat. Brooke blushed deeply as she in turned let her tongue taste his skin. He smirked at his little minx of a mate. She smiled back as she rested her head on his chest. He bent down and rested his head on hers and let her listen to his heart beat. For a moment Brooke forgot about Seanissy and Brett. She let her mate sweep her around the room.

Butch and Buttercup joined them as well. Butch held his wife tightly to his chest. They didn't need to play the games the kids were. The two were content to just hold each other and dance. Both of their eyes were closed as the song switched to I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Buttercup smiled at her mate as he kissed her forehead with much love. She loved this man and he loved her back.

Majin excused himself from the room, grabbing a drink on the way out the door. He couldn't deal. These past few months he had been forced to watch his brothers with their mates. While he was happy that they were happy, it still hurt to see it. Sitting on the swinging bench that sat on the outside of the house, he listened to the rain fall hard on the house without a care. Instead of snow, they got rain. He didn't mind though; he loved the rain. His mind wandered to Sean for the millionth time. Every now and again, he would look out the window and see her standing there looking back at him. He would blink and then she would be gone. It happened throughout the months she was gone. He would feel her but not see her sometimes. Would she ever come back to him? Was she even alive? Brett had said he would bring her back but that had been months ago. He released a deep sigh. Maybe he should go for a run? Just as he was about get up a figure appeared on the ground near the steps by the porch. He looked at the figure as it stood up. Strong legs with longer black and red hair with bright red and brown eyes stared at him emptily.

Leaving his drink on the porch, he stood up quickly. Seanissy? Taking a step down to her he noted how she backed away. Her eyes were formed in shame and fear. He then took notice of her nakedness that was covered in blood from her chin downward. Her hands were stained crimson. She sucked in a deep breath before she backed away again. He followed closely.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just missed you love." He whispered.

Seanissy stared at him before sniffing him. He smelt so familiar and of the others she knew but she couldn't remember who they were. When he reached his hand out to her, she let her eyes darken. His hand touched her face, she braced herself for pain. But when it never came, she took a step toward him.

"That's it." He said softly. "I'm safe. I promise."

Seanissy took another step toward him before she paused. The front door opened and her eyes were greeted to the lime green eyes of Buttercup. Seanissy flared her nostrils before taking a step back and growling lowly. Majin noted her behavior and quickly turned to his mother. Motioning for her to leave, he turned back to Seanissy who watched Buttercup disappear into the house before she calmed and focused her eyes back on him.

"It's just you and me now." He whispered to her.

Seanissy's tongue flickered to her chin as she took another step, landing in his chest. She watched him wrap his arms around her body in a hug. He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's been far too long since I last held you. And I know you are still mad about what I said. But I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it at all. These last couple of months, I regretted my words. I regretted letting your brother take you away from me. I missed you." Majin confessed in her ear.

Seanissy had no idea what he was talking about but nodded at him.

…

Once Majin had gotten her in the house and past the family, he had her in his room drying her off. She sat there on his bed watching the rain fall silently. He had been surprised when she didn't even glance at her sisters. Her body looked far worse without the blood on it. There was a gaping hole in her chest where her heart should have been but there was nothing there. Since she had a carving in her chest, the 'e' and 'a' were missing slightly from the hole. He wondered was that the result from Brett. He carefully dabbed around the hole in case it did hurt. Still he got no reaction from her and she still sat there dejected. He chuckled softly at how every now and again her hand would come up and guide his around her body without looking. When he offered her clothes, she took the shirt but not the pants. It was a long black long sleeve that covered her body like a dress. The few buttons he had were unbuttoned to show the hole in her chest. When he told her to put on the pants, she snarled and shredded them with her claws. He sighed in a giving up fashion before he sat next to her.

"What happened out there Sean?" He whispered wrapping his arm around her.

She cocked her head to the side before she rubbed her head on his chest.

"It must have hurt deeply." He concluded with deep frown.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and in came his parents. Butch and Buttercup took in the way Seanissy moved closer to their son. Buttercup's eyes were immediately drawn to the hole in her chest. She looked to her husband and he nodded to her. It was really there and she was still alive. Then Brett must have been free if she was back. A deep sigh escaped her. Butch slowly approached and watched her claws come out. He held his hands up before opening his palm to her. Seanissy sniffed and waited a moment. Putting her claws away, she put her hand in his. He patted her hand with a soft smile.

"It's good to have you back Seanissy." He whispered.

Seanissy cocked her head at him before blinking.

Buttercup came and sat beside her and rubbed her back in a soft motion. She hoped she would not attack her and was glad when she relaxed a little more. Seanissy's head fell forward. Words left her mouth that no one understood. Then her mouth closed and her tattoo glowed darkly. The tattoo appeared on her other arm and shot out in the room. Buttercup's right wrist had the mark. Butch's left wrist had it. Majin had it on his back. The tattoo made itself out the room and down the stairs to the couples. Brooke and Elaina received it with welcome as it imprinted their skin on the left shoulder. The instinct quickly took over and both girls bit into the wrist for a hold place till the mating was done.

Seanissy rose and walked out the room to her sisters. Once making it down the stairs and into the living room, Seanissy took in her sisters and growled to release. Both followed on command and turned to their elder sister. She said something to them in another language. And they responded. Butch, Buttercup and Majin walked down the stairs and watched the three girls communicate in their native tongue. Elaina and Brooke sighed at their sister before turning to their new parents.

"Seanissy said that the tattoos are to show of protection from the witch."

"She's still alive?" Frost asked.

"Apparently so. We both just found out." Elaina answered narrowing her eyes.

"And this witch is?" Buttercup asked.

"She cursed Brett, my father, and Seanissy out if rage." Brooke answered.

Seanissy said something else before moving to sit down.

"She said the witch is planning to help Brett kill you both but she won't let it happen. She'd sooner sacrifice her own body then to see it happen." Elaina stated looking at her sister who had her eyes closed.

Buttercup sighed. Of course the witch would be alive. Still she would not ask her to die for them yet she knew the girl would without needing to be asked. She had things to think about if she was going to keep her family safe. Brett could have her but he would take her children or mate's life because he was an ambitious little half-blood that needed revenge for what though? She was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"It doesn't matter now. We'll figure it out when the time comes. Let's continue with the party." Butch sighed.

Everyone nodded as another slow Christmas song came on. The three couples were soon back to dancing with their mates enjoying the knowledge that their sister was alive. Majin smiled at his siblings before looking to his own mate. Grabbing her hand, he moved her out in a circle. She landed in his chest and he began to sway her. Seanissy closed her eyes. Everyone was so caught up in their own little dance that no one noticed the red eyes watching. One person did notice. She stared at him before shaking her head. They narrowed before disappearing.

…

Elaina and Frost sat in Frost's room silently. Elaina was running her claws through Frost's snow white hair slowly. Frost was sitting in between her lap, eyes closed in bliss as Elaina ran her claws threw his hair. He let his thoughts run onto the location of which he would mate her. There was a place that near the border edge with a hot spring that sounded perfect for Elaina. She loved the hot jets in the tub and often used them to relax. He smiled at the thought of taking her in that location and fighting off the males would be sure to come while he was mating her. That battle and being inside her made him hard at the thought of it. He was quiet sure she could smell his arousal at his own thoughts.

"Are you alright Frost?" Elaina's innocent eyes asked questioning him.

"I'm fine. Here soon, we will mate under the blood moon. It will be grand and worth the wait. The moon is in a few days." Frost sighed softly.

"Oh it is huh?" Elaina asked softly.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Frost said getting up and turning to her. "Now it's your turn, I will groom you."

Elaina sat in between her mates legs in embarrassment. He was going to talk about mating. She wasn't ready to mate him. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she was just scared. He was well endowed. She knew from walking in on him a few times earlier that month had proved her right. He was huge and she would like to walk later in life. But she did want him. He was desirable to her in every way possible and she enjoyed that. Shaking her head, she allowed his fingers to comb through her long curly hair.

"Will you be pupping me?" Elaina asked softly.

"That is tradition to do so Laina." He whispered back running his fingers behind her ear.

"What do you want first?" She asked in a purr.

"Whatever comes out healthy and looks like you." Frost answered seriously.

Elaina couldn't help but smile at him. After all the bad things that had happened with Zac, things were finally getting better. Even with Brett on the hunt, it felt good to be loved correctly. She continued to relax as he ran his claws threw her hair till she was asleep. Her brain was lulled to sleep by her mates gentle fingers.

Frost chuckled at his innocent little mate. Picking her up, he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. Getting himself ready for bed as well, he was drawn to the window where the moon showed bright. In a few days' time this girl in his bed would belong to him and only him. He couldn't wait. It would be an entire night of mating till she could no longer walk for the rest of the day. He chuckled again before getting the bed next to her.

"Mine." He whispered spooning her.

…

Tocar had Brooke sitting in his lap. She was reading a book while he combed through her thick locks. He smiled as he felt her lean back against his chest. Here in few days he would be mating her. There was a meadow near here with a lot of flowers and such that was perfect for her. He couldn't wait for the battle that was sure to come while he mated her. Fighting off a bunch of males before and after would be one of his favorite things. But the best part would be finally able to be inside of her. He would own that with everything in his body and soul. She wasn't going anywhere and they both knew it. His body was reacting to his thoughts and he knew she could feel it.

Brooke put her book down. "You good P?" She asked softly, hoping what she was feeling was something different.

"I am fine love. I am just thinking on our mating day. It is in a few days under the blood moon." Tocar explained softly with a sinful smile.

"It is?" She asked shocked at how quickly it was almost time.

"Indeed." He answered tipping her backward. Grabbing the book out her hand, he sat it to the side. "I will not hurt you mate. You are precious to me."

Brooke sighed deeply before nodding. She was afraid. He was well packed in that region. The few times she had seen him in the shower as she got ready proved that. He was going to destroy her. But it would be a good destroy. She would feel things only a mate could make her feel. He was going to take care of her that she knew but it still scared her. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she breathed in his scent. The smell of pure woodland that she loved.

"Are you going to pup me?" She asked against his shoulder.

"Indeed. It is tradition mate." He smiled at her endearing questioning.

"What do you want first?" She asked smiling a little.

"Whichever comes out healthy and happy with your smile." He answered laying his head on top of her.

"I hope they have your eyes." She giggled slightly.

Tocar rocked his sleepy mate till she finally did go to sleep. Smiling at his smaller mate, he repositioned them on the bed before laying back. Covering them with his blanket, he let his eyes drift toward the window before letting out a soft chuckle. Under a blood moon would he fight to mate his mate. She would be pleasured in the most beautiful way and her faces! What kind of faces would she make when she screamed his name? He couldn't wait. Kissing her forehead, he rolled them over onto their sides.

"My beautiful little minx of a mate." He whispered before closing his own eyes.

…

Majin and Seanissy were both leaning on each in silence as they listened to wind blow past the trees. Majin had a blanket wrapped around them in warmth as the two sat in his dark room. He could hear her heart beat loudly through the hole in her chest. He wondered if that heart would be racing faster while he was mating her. The image of him inside of her and taking over and over and over again did something to his body. He wondered at what kind of battle they themselves would have. Seanissy was strong and would not go down without a fight. He found that an extreme turn on at how she would fight him before he laid her on the ground and make sure she was pupped. The location he had in mind was a waterfall by cliff's edge. There was a cave near the sea that held the waterfall. He had already marked his territory for that. But the real challenge would be getting her there. He chuckled at his own thoughts, man he loved challenges.

Seanissy nudged him and made eye contact. The question was there in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about our mating here in a couple of days. I have the perfect place for us." He smiled.

She raised a brow and blinked with another question.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll fill you up till there'll no longer be a choice on if you are. Tradition of course." He chuckled deviously.

Seanissy snorted before rolling her eyes with another question.

"As long as they look like you with our strength, I don't care."

Seanissy nodded. Her mate was huge. The times she had caught him getting dressed had made her smile. He could do some real damage with that if he wasn't careful. But careful just wasn't her mate or herself for that matter. He would be reckless and rough but she would enjoy it. While he wouldn't hurt her intentionally, she knew he was going to hurt her. Was he so sure he would last that long with her? And blood swap? He would even be functioning after she bit in same spot over and over and over again? Question. So many questions with answer she couldn't wait to answer. A small sinister smirk appeared on her lips as she closed her eyes in sleep. Her brain was exhausted from the trip back home.

Majin laid his mate down before climbing on top of her. His head lay on her stomach as he felt her oxygen leave and enter her body. He looked to the moon peeking out behind the clouds before smirking. A blood moon huh? The most intimate of moons he always thought. Chuckling softly, he closed his eyes and let the steady flow of his mates breathing lure him to sleep.

"My alpha female." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mating + Buttercup meets Brett

Buttercup stood on the cliffs edge watching the sea crash in the late afternoon sun. Her mind wandered to the girls that stayed with her sons. Tonight was their mating night and Buttercup had a feeling Butch would want to do something special for them as well. He was going to try to be romantic but wind up forgoing it. Shaking her head with a soft smile, she continued to watch the sea crash. Brett had been quiet. Buttercup wasn't stupid. She knew how to read body language and what to make of it. Seanissy had been outside a lot watching and waiting. She would get anxious and start to pace as if something was calling her. Buttercup had sat outside and observed her behavior in pure curiosity. Narrowing her eyes, she looked up the sky with a sigh. She wondered what Brett wanted from her and her family. Speaking of family, she needed to plan a trip to the country side. Her family was meeting there and they were anxious to meet the pups and their mates. Buttercup had been too furious at them for an incident that happened before she left to run away from Butch. Snorting, she tensed at the feeling of something watching her.

"Whatever you are, you better show yourself." Her voice was soft but the warning was clear.

"Nothing less from the woman I plan on making mine." Something whispered in her ear.

Buttercup turned quickly to see a shadow moving backwards before shaping into a form. A tall man with piercing red eyes stared at her with a hidden meaning. His tar skin was covered in red stained bandages on his torso like he had been bleeding some time ago. Long black hair moved around his form like a kite in the soft wind. Long claws were red from blood and something else she couldn't decide. His waist was covered by a white lion cloth that also seemed to be stained by blood. She looked to his taloned toes with a raised brow. The lower half of his face was nothing more than teeth, white pearly sharp teeth at that. A long tongue seemed to come out his mouth before it entered in again. He wasn't unattractive; it was just his teeth that stopped her.

"I'm guessing you're Brett." She said after a minute.

"You would be correct." He answered smiling, making all his teeth shift to the side to show their sharpness.

"Your sister is looking for you." Buttercup stated looking up to the sky.

"I have been watching her. She knows when I am here and when I am not. We have a bond. I understand that need to kill and cause havoc. We suffer the same condition together. She has even let me take control. My sister is strong. She has endured a lot of things. I sometimes wonder who the devil amongst you beings is really." He chuckled deeply, something cold and chilling before looking up in the sky. "Yes, I am a Majin and I have killed many beings in my lifetime but death and torture are two totally different things." He chuckled again. "I hate everything Buttercup including what those foul men have done to my sister. Everything in the world is a bane to my existence. Even you, I hate you the most yet I cannot…." He paused, a thoughtful look crossed his face before he shrugged.

"You would kill your sisters?" Buttercup asked softly, taking in his trailed off words.

"No, especially not Seanissy. She means too much to me. She actually understands me. But you and all the rest should die." He snarled.

"What of Brooke and Elaina?" She inquired raising a brow.

"I never really connected to them. They do not understand the lust and thirst for blood like Seanissy and I. I am aware that your mate also had a thirst for blood like me and my sister." He smirked before looking at down at the crashing sea. "Those two mean a lot to Seanissy but not much to me."

"What do you want from me Brett?" Buttercup asked rolling her eyes.

"You will find out in due time. You should prepare yourself for me." He smirked before reverting back to shadow form and racing away.

Buttercup sighed deeply before turning around and walking back to her house. She walked through the tree line to a small clearing where two beings stood. Buttercup recognized Seanissy's tense and bloody form leaning into Brett's form. He formed something in his hand before pushing it into the hole in her chest and she seemed to get calm. Buttercup watched as Brett pressed a kiss onto her head before smiling at her. She nodded to him before biting his wrist. He stood still and petted his sister's hair till she was done. When she was done, she smiled at him before hugging him. He hugged her back tightly. Buttercup watched the soft scene before moving on to the house.

Butch stood there waiting for her with a soft smile. She smiled back before moving into his strong arms. He held her tightly before kissing her forehead. She looked up at the sky and silently thanked the heavens for the man she was mated too. Nuzzling his face with her head, she fell into his scent. This was the scent of her love and she loved it. He always smelled like pine trees with a hint of a thunderstorm. She could just smell him all day. Her face almost formed a pout when he pulled her away and grabbed her hand. Kissing her palm, he smirked seductively at her before pulling her away from the house. She giggled as he picked her up and carried her with his inhuman speed to the place that meant a lot to her. Putting her down, he transformed and waited for her to do the same. Once they were changed, they took off into the distance as the sun was beginning to set. They really didn't want to hear their sons mating.

..(Midnight)..

The blood moon was high in the sky glowing in its pure excellence. The glowing red orb had all beasts out of hiding on this night. Many were walking around in greeting but also preparing for what was to come on this night. The alphas pups would be mating to their intends. Most would take a go at trying to steal their mates. But the others would enjoy the night of their freedom. While they lived on a land that they could be themselves still it was hard with the many things from the human world always passing over or crossing through the land to get to the cliffs. But tonight it was war for single males and they could quite possibly win a mate.

Elaina and Frost ran to the border edge where the place he intended to mate her was. The hot spring bubbled up and boiled softly. There were huge boulders around the edge of the spring with a few apple blossom trees in bloom. Their pink petals gently floated in the softly boiling water. Even full flower floated in the steaming water in a dance with the fireflies. Little fireflies danced above the steam oblivious to them. Green lily pads floated in the water slowly with tiny ripples pushing them so far. Elaina circled the natural spring before jumping in making a small splash. Coming up in the hot water as human, she smiled at her intended mate to be before relaxing in the water. Her body was nude due to the heated argument between the two about ripping them off of her. She wasn't a fan. Frost watched his mate closely. Her beautifully full breast sat above the water and he could tell she was subconscious of them. The scent of males approaching had him growling. Getting into the water, He let his body go back to human as he swam slowly over to her relaxed form. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her cheek. She looked up at him in fear but also in love. He nudged her with his head. Her lips were an inch from his. His eyes dared her to run away. She smirked as she kissed his lips in her own right. He rubbed her sides as he lifted her legs around his waist.

Pulling away from her lips, he snarled at the scent of males getting closer. Picking her up out the water, he laid on her the soft mud. A soft growl left her mouth as he covered her naked body with his own. She hissed at his claws gently pricking her wrist as he moved to hold them down to the ground. Instinct took over both of them as Elaina began to struggle to get free. Teeth bore at each other and eyes changed to that of their true form. Snarling continued as Frost smirked at her. She bucked against the hand that had somehow made its way down to her core.

Frost hissed at the smell of her arousal. She was responding to him quite nicely. He felt a male around the area. A growl of pure anger left his mouth. Looking at his withering mate, he felt his body respond to her. Removing his fingers, he licked the juices from his fingers. She snarled at him for not letting her cum. He stood above her and his mighty appendage stood at attention as he surveyed the area. Her instincts pushed her forward and she took ahold of his appendage with her soft lips. Frost didn't touch her as she pleasured him. A male had entered into springs looking for her. He couldn't move but waited for him to approach her. He didn't wait long. The male had moved close enough that he could literally press himself against her. He didn't get the chance. Frost had his hand around his throat quickly before tossing the male away. Just as he was about to cum, Elaina was snatched off him. Heated deep blues zeroed in on a male running off with his fighting mate. Sprinting quickly, he had her back in his hands and the male lay there with a broken neck.

A hiss escaped him as he laid her back on the ground. No more games. Rubbing his appendage against her core, he shoved himself into her virginal barrier. A yelp sounded from her as tears formed in her eyes. He stilled as a groan left his mouth. Hovering above her, he let his rough tongue lick her tears as he pulled out and slammed back in. He began trying to find his rhythm when another male appeared with his penis out near her mouth. He leaned over her form and shoved his claws through his neck before tossing him away from his mate. His thrust were getting harder and her cries were getting louder. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up into his lap. Two males had come seeking to take her as well. A growl left his mouth as he pounded her core and took out the two males with nothing but his claws. Bloody claws trialed themselves down her light breast. He was about to cum. With deep and hard thrust, he let out a call to all that she was mated before he bit into her shoulder and she returned the favor.

Forst kissed her lips passionately as he pulled out. His hands began to gently caress and fondle her. He was going to make sure she was pupped and he was going to take his time. He had rushed the first time due to the other males need to challenge. He had to ensure that she was going to be his forever otherwise he would have done this from the get go. Frost and Elaina spent the rest of the blood moon making love with no rush or pressure and both were satisfied with that.

…

Brooke and Tocar ran to the garden where he intended to mate her. The flowers gently swayed in the light wind. It was a clearing in the middle of the forest. The gardener had planted these just for Brooke, due to Tocar's request. Brooke circled flowers with soft eyes before lying amongst them in a patch of mud. Turning human, she smiled at her intended mate to be before relaxing in the mud with the bright yellow, red, purple, and orange flowers. There was a patch in the bed that had her name spelled out in yellow flowers with the red background. She found that super sweet she looked up at him. Her body was nude due to the heated argument between the two about ripping them off of her. She wasn't a fan either. Tocar watched his mate closely. Her beautifully full breasts were out and he could tell she was subconscious of them. The moon made her skin glow darkly as she looked at the beautiful flowers. The scent of males approaching had him growling lowly. Walking over to her lying form, he let his body go back to human as he sat slowly next to her relaxed form. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her cheek. She looked up at him in fear but also in love. He nudged her with his head. Her lips were an inch from his. His eyes dared her to run away. She smirked as she kissed his lips in her own right as the innocence moved to inexperience. He rubbed her sides as he lifted her legs around his waist.

Pulling away from her lips, he snarled at the scent of males getting closer. He laid on top of her in the soft mud, keeping must of his weight on to his elbows. A soft growl left her mouth as he covered her naked body with his own. She hissed at his claws gently pricking her waist as he moved to hold her down to the ground. Instinct took over both of them as Brooke began to move around to get free. Teeth bared at each other and eyes changed to that of their true form. Snarling continued as Tocar smirked at her, his lime green eyes becoming illuminated brightly. She bucked against the hand that had somehow made its way down to her core and around her waist.

Tocar purred at the smell of her arousal. She was responding to him quite nicely. He felt a male around the area. A growl of pure anger left his mouth. Looking at his withering mate, he felt his body respond to her. Removing his fingers, he licked the juices from his fingers before moving down to her core himself with his tongue. She snarled at him for invading her private box. He licked her like she was his favorite candy, and she tasted so sweet. Her taste was a secret in which he would share with no one. A male had entered into the gardens looking for her. He couldn't move but waited for him to approach her. He didn't wait long. The male had moved close enough to the point that his mate was trying to fight him off. Tocar waited a moment more as he removed his lips and replaced them with his fingers. The male was met with a swift kick to the head. Just as she was about to cum, Brooke was invaded by hands. Heated lime greens glared at the hands running down the body of his fighting mate. Punching the male dead in the chest, he waited for that crack before looking back at his mate.

A hiss escaped him as he looked at her expectant form. No more games. Rubbing his appendage against her core, he shoved himself into her virginal barrier. A yelp sounded from her as tears formed in her eyes. He stilled as a groan left his mouth. Hovering above her, he let his rough tongue lick her tears as he pulled out and slammed back in. He began trying to find his rhythm when another male appeared with his tongue trying to lick her luscious breast. He leaned over her form and shoved his claws through his tongue before tossing him away from his mate. His thrust were getting harder and her cries were getting louder. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up into his lap. Three males had come seeking to take her as well. A growl left his mouth as he pounded her core. His hands were filled with mud and he began to toss it at the poor fools like a sport. The velocity it was coming at felt like rocks and it took out the three males. Muddy claws trialed themselves down her light breast. He was about to cum. With deep and hard thrust, he let out a call to all that she was mated before he bit into her shoulder and she returned the favor.

Tocar kissed her lips passionately as he pulled out of her slowly before sliding back in slowly. His hands began to gently caress and fondle her chest and clit. He was going to make sure she was pupped and he was going to take his time. He had semi rushed the first time due to the other males need to challenge. He had to ensure that she was going to be his forever otherwise he would have done this from the get go. Tocar and Brooke spent the rest of the blood moon making love roughly with no rush or pressure and both were satisfied with that.

…

Majin and Seanissy ran to the sandy beach where he intended to mate her was. The sea crashed against the shore in a soothing manner. The sand was filled with a few starfish and crabs. Many of the wolves had gathered there to watch the fight tonight. Their ruler would be mating tonight and they had orders to keep guard of them. Seanissy walked to the cool ocean water and put her feet in it. A wolf came to her and rubbed itself against her leg. She petted its soft fur as the others moved toward their new leader. Moving out the water, she went and sat beside Majin, who had been watching his pets accept her. Her body was nude due to the simple fact that she didn't wear cloths enough and ripped them off her own body. Majin watched his mate closely. Her beautifully full breast sat in the open as clear as day and she didn't seem to care as they bounced from her movement to the side. The scent of males approaching had him snarling with a sadistic smile. The scent of other females also caught his attention, but not just his either. Majin smiled at her as she moved away from him to stand a few feet away. Her eyes focused on him as she felt a male's hands rub her shoulders. She did nothing as a female appeared and began to kiss his chest. Neither took their eyes off each other as more appeared for each of them.

As more of them showed up, Seanissy couldn't hold back the narrow of her eyes at the particularly close female next to his neck. Majin growled lowly at a male massaging her breast in a painful way but her eyes didn't betray the anger in them. When a male tried to touch her sex, he reacted. Knocking some the females away, he moved to her. She knocked some the males away and moved to him. The two collided in each other's chest causing them both to fall to the ground. Both stood up and glared at each other. The argument was between their eyes. She pushed him away in anger before turning around to walk away. His hands grabbed waist to stop her but she was quick and tossed her elbow. He dodged it in time to catch it and deliver a punch to her leg. She didn't falter nor move as she picked her other leg up and kicked him in the hip. The two continued to fight each other until the other males and females jumped in. Seanissy was punched in the face by a female she didn't see coming. Letting her eyes change colors, she sprinted toward the female. Once her hand was around her neck, Seanissy used her body as a weapon against the others. The males attempted to fight Majin but it was in vein. He simply broke their bones and made sure they wouldn't be able to interfere with the mating. When he was done, he looked at his breathing hard mate covered in the blood from the others. She tossed the unconscious body with the others before letting out a howl.

Majin purred at the smell of her anger. It was electrical and he loved it. He made his way over to her panting form slowly. She did nothing but watch him walk to her. When he was upon her, he touched her face. She smacked it away before looking him up and down. He raised a brow at her gesture. With a scoff and the roll of her eyes, she turned and began to stalk off again. Again, he grabbed her waist but she fought him. But this time he was prepared. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up and slammed her into the sand. A hiss escaped her as she wrapped her legs around him. A growl of pure anger left his mouth. She snarled at him as he dipped his head low and began to lick the blood off her luscious breast. He inserted his claws into her heated wet cavern with great care. Her hand had made its way to his mighty appendage and she began to stroke it. Removing his fingers, he licked the juices from his fingers. She smirked at him as she felt him throb in her hand. He was close.

Majin shook his head as he picked her up and walked her over to the pool that held a beautiful waterfall. It fell from a river up above with fresh water. Many fireflies floated around it gently. Walking through the heavy water to the wall behind it, he pushed her up against it. Rubbing his appendage against her core, he shoved himself into her tight hole. A hiss sounded from her as her claws dug into his back. He stilled as a groan left his mouth. Looking her in the eye, he kissed her lips passionately as he pulled out and slammed back in. He began trying to find his rhythm roughly. His thrusts were coming so hard and forceful but she loved it. She could hear the rock behind her begin to crack under the pressure. His thrusts were getting harder and she began to leave nips and sucks all over his throat and ear. She could feel her back being scrapped up by the jagged rock but she didn't mind. He was about to cum. With deep and hard thrust, he let out a call to all that she was mated before he bit into her shoulder and she returned the favor harshly.

Majin kissed her lips passionately as their blood mixed on each other's tongue. He moved her to the rock seat a little closer to the falls before sitting down with her on his lap. He was going to make sure she was pupped and he was going to continue on this path. He had loved their first love making fight. It turned him on to see her fight him and then give into him. He had ensured that she was going to be his forever. No male had been able to handle her as she fought with them for him. Majin and Seanissy spent the rest of the blood moon making love with hard sex and lots of blood. Both were satisfied with that as they prepared for round two.

….

Butch and Buttercup were cuddled up panting and trying to catch their breaths. That had been intense. Buttercup was on top of Butch trying to clear her head from the past seven rounds of sex she had just had. Butch had been relentless and she had loved it. They had sex regularly but there was something about having sex under a blood moon that made it all the more enjoyable. Leaning up to her already asleep mate, she pulled the bearskin over them and made herself comfortable on his chest. Planting a kiss on his chest and lips, she sighed before closed her eyes. The land of dreams greeted her in a matter of moments.

….

Brett had been watching his sisters mating. All of them had strong mates and he was dare he say happy about it. Especially watching Seanissy mate with that brat, it was almost romantic. He scoffed at his own thoughts. Romantic? But he couldn't help but want someone to love him like they had. But who would want to mate a Majin? All he needed was someone to help stop the bloodlust. Buttercup could do it. She did it for her mate and she could do it for him too right? But his hag of a mother just wanted revenge for what his father had done to her. The idiot had cursed him too along with Seanissy. What had they done to her? In the end he knew he would kill the hag. She was too big of a threat to Seanissy and his other sisters. She thought she was untouchable due to some magic. He found it comical that she seemed to forget that he wasn't touched by magic being born of a witch. Sighing, he walked to the beach where his sister was not. He focused on the moon in deep thought. Maybe he would never get mated. Maybe, he was destined to-

"Excuse me sir." A soft feminine voice spoke up.

He turned his head slightly to look at the girl. She had dark hair that looked as long as his. Her eyes were blue and sparkly. The moon touched her pale skin like she was one with the moon. She was dressed in a red bikini that showed her slightly huge breast and legs. A towel was wrapped around her waist. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. A small smile was plastered on her face she looked at him with fascination. All in all, he found her very attractive.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you are very handsome." She smiled brightly.

"What is that you want from me girl?" He asked turning to look at her fully. Her eyes trailed down his body and he felt some pride rush through his chest at the way she looked at him. He scoffed inwardly. Why should he care about what a human female thought about him?

Her smile didn't falter. "Would you please walk me home?"

An eyebrow raised and he wanted to call her some names till she continued.

"It's not like that. There are some men following me and I'm afraid they will try and hurt me." She explained the fear coming into her sparkling blues.

His heart throbbed. What was this? This feeling? There was no lie on her scent nor did her pickup beats like that of a lie. She was genuinely afraid of these males. He looked up at a group of men pretending to be occupied in the water with each other. Humming deeply, he turned back to her pleading form before wrapping his arm around her waist. He nodded to her before allowing her to lead the way. She smiled at him before leading him off to her home. The entire time he was aware of the males following behind them. When they turned down to go through the alley for to get into her apartment, they were called out.

"Hey you!" An annoying voice called to him.

He stopped before turning, his eye brow raised in question.

"What human?" He asked pushing her behind him.

"You know I feel like you should leave the girl and go. We've been checking her out for a while." Another spoke up.

"Is that so?" Brett asked clearly unfazed by the words.

"Listen you little prick, we came for the girl. If that means we have to kill you to get her then so be it." The leader spoke up pulling out a gun.

Brett smirked at the male before taking a step forward. "Hit me with your best shot."

He pulled the trigger once and it went through his form. Brett didn't move or make a different face. In fact he stood there waiting. He pulled the trigger again and again till his gun was empty. They all froze in horror as his red eyes began to glow. A sadistic smiled grew across his face. Moving with his speed, he grabbed the leader by his throat and squeezed it. A male panicked and began to try and fight him. Brett smiled at his squirming before punching him dead in the face. The force sent him flying backward. The other tried to gather their weapons. Brett let out a laugh as he caused bloodshed. This power, it felt good to course through his body. He knew it well. As he held the last man in his hand he was prepared to rip his throat out when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Please stop." She whispered.

He froze. What?

His red eyes cut to her crying form in surprise. Tears were in those sparkling blues. Dropping the male, he turned to her and looked down at her. She stared at him with sadness but there was no fear. Well no fear of him. His bloody hand came up and wiped away one of her tears. He watched the water drip down his thumb before looking back at her.

"This is what I am girl." He whispered at her.

"I don't believe you." She whispered back.

"How foolish of you. This is what I am created to do. I have killed everything the entire time I have been alive girl." He said with a sigh.

"But you didn't kill me." She said back as she cocked her head to the side.

"You got lucky." He stated looking up at the moon.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She smiled before grabbing his hand and leading her to her apartment.

He was puzzled. Why hadn't he killed her? Or better yet why couldn't he kill her? And she stopped him from killing those males. Could it be? Was she the one to stop the bloodlust? As he entered into her apartment, he tried to figure out who this girl was. She led him to the bathroom and started his water before leaving him there. Quickly stripping himself, he got into the hot shower. Washing off the blood and grim from the past few days, he even took the time to clean his hair. When he was done, he shook himself dry and did not even touch the towel. Walking out the bathroom from where he knew her scent to be the strongest, he waited. She had a soft blush across her cheeks before giving him some clothes.

"You can wear my brother's old clothes." She said looking away from his naked body.

He looked up at her in a narrowed confusion. "Who are you?" He asked putting on the briefs and shorts but the shirt would remain off.

"My name is Charlie." She smiled. "And you?"

"Brett." He answered still puzzled as she walked away to get something.

"Well Brett thank you for tonight. You can crash here if you would like." She smiled at him as she sat next to him.

He leaned in close to her. She blushed deeply but didn't move. He frowned deeply as he got closer. They were only a few inches from each other. "Why do you not fear me Charlie?" his breathed ghosted over her red flesh warmly.

"Should I be?" she asked in a whisper.

"More than you know." Then he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Brett's promise and Diablo's plan

Brett watched her face as one of his teeth sliced her lip. Her blood dripped into his mouth and his ever raging blood calmed down. He paused in surprise before he let her go. She stared at him with a red face and parted panting lips. He leaned closer and sniffed her deeply. She wasn't one of that kind or anything magical; she was simply human. Human enough to stop his blood from calling to destruction. His eyes glowed brightly at the calm he as feeling. Sitting back, he let his claws come out and studied them as they were filled with blood. This was far too strange for his liking.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered still trying to find her voice.

"You would not understand." He responded not even looking in her direction.

"Try it." She said as she slipped closer to him.

He looked down at her before sighing. "I am a being who is hundreds of years old. I have three sisters and they are triplets but they do not look like it. In the time I have been on this Earth, I have been cursed by my own mother to go into a deep bloodlust. My mother is… was a witch. She cursed me, my father, and the first born of my father's mate to this bloodlust. I caused mayhem and destroyed a lot of things. There are many faces in which I have killed but I do not feel bad. I never attacked the innocent. I never could do it. And I know who is tainted and who is not when I go to that level. Even now, I know." He said looking her up and down before his eyes turned in front of him. "My mother found joy in me killing but my father did not. He sealed me inside my sister's blood where she could contain me. She was young and was not as affected by the bloodlust like my father and I. My father found a way around killing people during the bloodlust and I watched every time it happened when I was sealed in my sister. His mate would go into his dark room every hour and feed him blood. I never understood why though until tonight with you Charlie."

"Me?" she asked slightly surprised.

"Yes. Your blood calmed mine. I have not been this peaceful since I was put to sleep." He replied looking at her again.

Charlie cocked her head to the side. She didn't know if this was a lie or some crazy story he made up. Her eyes looked him up and down before she let out a sigh. She knew he was a dangerous man. He had taken bullets and showed no wounds from them. And the way he seemed to get excited when he engaged them also gave him away. "I believe you." She paused. "Can I learn more about you?"

Brett paused minutely before a slow smile came across his face. Charlie found it quite attractive as she stared him in awe. His eyes seemed to glow as he stared at her. Letting his clawed hand cautiously touch her hand, he gently caressed her soft flesh before grabbing it. "I want to know you, Charlie. You have accomplished something no being had ever done. And that means I am bound to you. Your needs and wants are my command. You will be protected at all time. There will be no more of other males like tonight. I will see to it that you remain happy." Brett stated with all seriousness in his face as he moved his other hand to where his heart would be beating if it were beating. Moving her hand to his chest, he let her feel the area in which his heart would be. "When my heart beats for the first time in centuries, I will make you a princess." Pulling her wrist up to his face, he sniffed the flesh before licking it. "Do you accept me?"

Charlie blinked.

…

Diablo opened his eyes from his 15 year rest. His white eyes looked around the prison he was confined in. He longed to be free with the blood of the innocent on his tongue. It had been far too many years since he had tasted innocent blood. Tainted blood no longer was holding off his desire. No, he wanted the fresh blood like that of a virgin or of a child. Innocent blood had a certain appeal to it that gave him his power. His mind brought up images of his freedom when he could hunt freely and take as he liked. He longed for that freedom once more. The person he was confined in had turned away from his desire to want it. In less than six months there would be an eclipse in which all of his kind would be weaken. On that hour, he would break free from his confines and finally get what he desired. Not only that, he wanted the girl. The girl that seemed to change the boy in which he lived in had that thing in her blood and he wanted it. It had made claims to be more powerful than him. A smile crossed his face. In all the years he had lived and he has lived many, he had always loved things stronger than him. He loved to conquer and rule. Not only would he conquer and rule it, he would have her sweet blood and body. He would admit the kid had chosen his mate well but soon she would belong to him.

"Soon you'll belong to me." Diablo whispered a loud as he licked his lips. "Soon."

(Morning)

The family sat in the den enjoying each other's company. Everyone was in their true form and relaxed. There was calmness about the room that mating caused. Frost and Eliana lay against each other. Frost was licking her head gently and slowly, relaxing her further. Tocar and Brooke were moving their heads against each other in a soothing manner. Brooke had a headache and constant head motion against her mates head relaxed pain in her head. Majin laid on top of Seanissy's neck. She was asleep under him and he was content to just lay on top of his mate as she rested. Buttercup and Butch sat in the middle of the room watching their kids interact with their mates. Buttercup rolled to her side and sighed softly. Butch laid on her stomach gently while placing his paws on her back. After the long night all them had had, it was a nice to be able to relax.

…

Charlie's eyes widened as the words sunk in. "You would do all that for me?" she whispered.

"Indeed, I would. If you allow me to make you my mate, you could live as long as you like. I am immortal due to my mother's magic. That extends to my mate through blood." Brett nodded with the close of his eyes.

Charlie smiled as tears began to form in her eyes. "Can I take care of you too?" she asked rubbing her thumb on his chest in slow motion.

Again Brett paused before he smiled softly. "But of course."

Charlie pulled her hand out of his grasp to quickly wrap around his neck in a hug. Brett had a moment where there was something tingling in his chest and he found that he liked it. Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her into his lap where he snuggled into her dark hair. The smell of her even got him to feel calm. A sigh escaped him as he felt the call of his sister. Closing his eyes, he pulled her closer to his him. Speaking in his native tongue, he sent what his sister needed from him as Charlie pulled back and looked at him with surprise.

"What language was that?" Charlie asked cocking her head.

"A language my sisters and I speak. My father and his mate did when they were alive as well." Brett explained.

"What did you say?"

Brett closed his eyes as a sigh escaped him. "Precious young one, you are my love. My sweet baby sister we share the same blood. I understand your lust for I have the same thirst. But fear not for we have found the cure. Our blood together holds us near, for now we can feel clear of the everlasting thirst that was a curse. No need to kill or eat, for I keep us balanced so we can still be free. Make not my mistake for your brain will surely make you go insane. That hunger is a powerful drive and if you are detained, problems will arise." He paused as he opened his eyes. "Precious young one, you are my love. My sweet baby sister we share the same blood. Sleep well on this night for your big brother is here to keep away the fright."

Charlie smiled endearingly at him. "That was beautiful. Did you write that yourself?"

Brett nodded. "When my sister was young, she had issues with controlling her temper. She was cursed as well. Every night when she would be lying in bed battling her thirst, I would whisper it into the blood to calm her down. Ever since then when the need arrives, I sing it to her."

"Wow. That's amazing." She whispered. "There is so much I have to learn about you."

"As do I." he smiled.

…

Seanissy sat on Majin's floor rocking from side to as she placed a hand on her stomach. Brooke and Elaina sat on either side of her with Buttercup sat across from her as she continued to rock. Their mates were out and about doing whatever. Seanissy opened her mouth as her eyes closed and she began to sing the words of the lullaby Brett sang to her. There was a shift in her stomach as she continued to sing and a small smile appeared on her face. Brooke and Elaina closed their eyes and listened to her words as she sang the words of her favorite song. Moving her hands from her stomach, she grabbed both of their hands as she let her clawed thumb sink into their palms. Buttercup just watched the scene in awe as she listened to the words of the foreign song in which she had never heard but by the way Seanissy sang it, it sounded beautiful. When the three separated, Buttercup looked at Seanissy with a soft smile.

"What song was that?" she asked softly.

Seanissy smiled in an uncharacteristic way. "My brother used to sing this song to me when I was younger every night. It helped me with my terrible temper and the fear I had of myself." She explained.

"What does the song say?"

Seanissy closed her eyes. "Precious young one, you are my love. My sweet baby sister we share the same blood. I understand your lust for I have the same thirst. But fear not for we have found the cure. Our blood together holds us near, for now we can feel clear of the everlasting thirst that was a curse. No need to kill or eat, for I keep us balanced so we can still be free. Make not my mistake for your brain will surely make you go insane. That hunger is a powerful drive and if you are detained, problems will arise." She paused as she opened her eyes. "Precious young one, you are my love. My sweet baby sister we share the same blood. Sleep well on this night for your big brother is here to keep away the fright."

"That's beautiful. Would you mind if I joined in as well?" Buttercup asked softly.

"But of course mother." Seanissy smiled.

"You are one of us mom." Elaina winked in her goofy way.

"That mark on your wrist is a symbol of pride to us. You have earned our trust." Brooke smiled.

Buttercup smiled softly. "I am honored."

"After we sing, would you girls mind helping me plan our vacation? Graduation is less than a month away."

"Of course." Brooke smiled.

"Can we train later?" Seanissy asked.

"That sounds fun." Elaina smiled.

"Can we?" Brooke asked.

Buttercup's eyes widened before she grinned. "Always. Now I have workout buddies."

They all chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who's back? Back again. Alpha's back! Tell a friend.**

Chapter 9: Graduation

"Ally Clarkson."

Clapping.

"John Clements."

Clapping.

Seanissy looked at her mate as she sat behind him next to her sisters. It had been three months since they had all been mated. All of the Winters' girls were swollen with children. She looked to the side of her at her youngest sister. She was having a girl. That's all Elaina needed, a daughter to go with her goofy self. A small smile formed. A niece huh? Looking at Brooke, she beamed. Brooke was having twins, a boy and a girl. Seanissy got two nieces and a nephew. She herself was pregnant with triplets and they were all boys. Her hand rested on her huge belly for just two months as she watched Frost get on the stage.

"Frost Jojo."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Seanissy nudged her sister while looking at her from the corner of her eye. Elaina smiled at her as she continued to clap. Her eyes flashed darkly as she watched him get off the stage with a smirk in her direction.

"Majin Jojo."

It was the same reaction as he got on the stage. Seanissy smiled happily as they made eye contact with each other. She could smell the arousal of the other females at her mate. Snapping her jaws in a low growl, she tried to contain herself. Now wasn't the time for bloodshed. This was a happy occasion. But blood could always be shed.

"Tocar Jojo."

Again the same reaction as he walked upon the stage giving his mate a full smile. She smiled back as she waved to him. He waved back as he walked off the stage. Brooke held back her anger at the sudden rush of arousal from both girls and boys. That was her mate and she wasn't going to share.

"Now, for your speaker halfway through the calling of names, Seanissy Winters."

There was a loud clap and a few whistles as she walked up to the stage slowly. She stood there in her red cap and gown boredly. Her right hand rested on her stomach in anticipation as she cleared her throat. Making eye contact with her mate, she took a deep breath.

"Welcome dear Spartans. It has been my pleasure to go to school with you for the semester I was here. You have made me feel welcomed and very well liked with my sisters. We have not been the easiest people to get along with. Bear with me as I attempt to make this speech." Taking a deep breath she looked at her mother and father in law.

"On this day we move on to the next stages in our lives. Some of us will be doctors, lawyers, architects, scientist, teachers, and mothers." Her hand came to her stomach. "Back in ancient Greece, Spartans were respected and favored by the god Ares. They were always prepared to take on a challenge, no matter big or small it was. And that can be said about our school. We have taken challenges that ultimately lead us to victory. Our football team had the best record for our district even though we did not win; we battled like the ancient Spartans did. I know some of you are thinking, 'she was not even here to know that.' I talked to people and watched film of our team and was impressed.

"Our academics club went and represented us in the nation to take second place. You have proven that strategy is important to win the game. And of course our basketball team did excellent. My point is we are a school of success. We are the next generation to go out into the world and make things better. Spartans never give up and never quit. We battle to the death. I for one will not let anyone take my dreams away from me. I know not about you all but it will not happen. So my fellow Spartans let us move into the new age of us."

The crowd erupted in cheers as everyone stood. She walked down the aisle to whistling and bright smiles. Her eyes saw her brother staring at her with pride. She bowed neck high at him as she made it to her seat. Taking her seat, she was hugged by her siblings and stared at by her mate. Her heart calmed down before she felt a shift in the room. Eyes wide at the evil in the room, she looked all around for it. In her heart it whispered into her blood. It wasn't Bret. This was pulsing in her head calling to the lust, the bloodlust. It seemed to consume her for a moment before it completely disappeared. The things it wanted her to do rang loud in her head. Would her sons become this?

…

After the graduation party, the three couples retreated to the den for the night. Frost and Elaina got comfortable in the corner with many blankets and pillows to sleep on. Frost was behind her with his hand rested on her belly in protection. His daughter was going to be spoiled and he would love it. He rested his nose in his mate's hair as he made sure she was comfortable. To think that he would finally be a dad was amazing. He had always wanted a daughter in which he could teach her to cook for her mate. But there wouldn't be any boys any time soon if he had his way; especially with her mother's super slow aging abilities. Elaina was seven hundred years old while he was only three hundred years old. Closing his eyes, he let himself be lulled to sleep.

Tocar and Brooke took the space near the fire place. It wasn't lit but it was still comfortable in all the blankets and pillows as well. Brooke was faced in Tocar's chest. His arm was thrown over her hip lazily as she slept peacefully. His twins were going to be the smartest pups ever. With his brains and her beauty their children would be the envy of all the pack. He would be the proudest father with all their accomplishments. And he would make sure his twins understood the meaning of family. There would be none of the leaving each other behind. They had to stay together and be there for each other like he was with his brothers. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek softly before he closed his eyes in sleep.

Sean and Majin laid near the huge sliding glass door comfortably in all their blankets and pillows. The moon was shining brightly on Sean. Her mind was on the fact that her sons might grow up and become the thing Brett is. Even as Majin whispered to her sons, she felt dread in her heart. Something was coming and it wasn't going to end well. She allowed Majin put her on her side as she stared out the window. Why couldn't God just allow her die? Why would he keep her alive? There was nothing good to come of her. In the end she and her brother would be the destruction of the Jojo family. At that thought, her heart dropped. The Jojo family had been nothing but accepting and kind to her and her sisters. Why did things have to turn out the way it was? Majin had finally fallen asleep leaving Sean to move from under him and out the room quickly. She moved through the shadows till she was out the door and running.

She ran till she felt Brett call her to the spot they usually met. Upon arrival, she was surprised to see a woman with her brother; a human woman. Her eyes stared her up and down, taking everything about her in and found she was not happy. She walked over to her brother and embraced him while watching the girl watch her. Sneering at the girl, she paused when she heard her brother whisper in her ear.

"She calms my blood Sean; just like that Jojo boy calms yours."

Sean frowned deeply before nodding. She didn't smile in her direction as she continued to look at her. So he was replacing her in his heart with a human girl? Something in her broke and she tried to contain it but it was hard. How could he? After everything that happened between them? He had been in her blood for hundreds of years and upon release, he replaces her; with a human girl no less! She twitched in thought.

"Sean, you needed to talk to me?" Brett spoke softly to bring his sister's attention away from Charlie.

Sean blinked before looking to her brother. "At the graduation, did you not feel that evil? It called to my blood and made me want to do terrible things."

Brett sighed with a nod. "I felt it as well. There were was so much purity in the room."

"I thought you said you said you stayed away from purity." Charlie interjected.

Sean frowned. "Stay over there girl. This is between my brother and I." her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance.

Charlie frowned back. "Hey! What did I do to you?"

Before Sean could answer, Brett interrupted.

"Charlie, allow my sister and I to converse alone please." He said softly to her as she calmed down. She nodded to him and walked the way they had come. He really didn't need his sister killing the only girl to calm him down.

Sean's eyes continued to watch her leave till Brett called her name. Turning to him, she frowned deeply. "You have abdomen me for some human girl?"

Brett sighed. "No Sean I have not. I need her like you need Majin."

"It is different between us. You know he could never take your place. But it seems you have given mine to a human girl. Is it because she is not evil like me or is it because her blood will not cause her to kill you?" tears filled her eyes at the thought of the girl attempting to kill her brother.

Brett reached out to hug her but she backed away quickly with a glare.

"You smell like her. I am positive you told her of our heritage. I get the vibe she thinks she can understand you and maybe even me. But it will never happen. You have cast me aside for this human when you know I need you." The tears raced down her face as she stared at her brother with heated eyes.

"I don't want your spot in his heart Sean." Charlie spoke up, appearing out of the trees.

Sean turned toward her with a heated glare. "It was no longer a choice."

Charlie approached her in slow stride till Sean growled deeply at her. "Please listen, I don't want to take him away from you. I know how much you need each other. But I'm not leaving either. He is mine just as much as he is yours."

Sean smirked dangerously. "You think he would like you if you were dead girl?"

"Sean." Brett called.

Sean ignored him. "You think it would be that simple to gain my trust with my brother's heart? Because you know where we come from you can relate correct? Wrong. Your puny intelligence cannot comprehend the bloodlust that flows through us and I hate that you think you can. You know nothing. You know not of what it feels like to be a monster." Her eyes looked to her brother with pain and rage burning through her veins. "So farewell to me, the monster." She took off from the two quick for a pregnant woman.

Charlie stood there with wide eyes. Her words echoed around in her head. The two were close, so close that his sister reacted the way she did. She couldn't blame her; here comes this girl trying to take the only stability she has ever known. Charlie shook her head before looking at Brett, who looked sad, in sigh. What had she gotten into?

…

He had two henchmen. One was the girl's youngest son's mate and the other was her brother. He had no idea that he could be this powerful for just being locked up. Soon, he would be free. The time was approaching. It felt right in his blood. The taste of purity was but a breath away from him as he thought on all the young virgins he would consume. There would be children involved but mostly virgins. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. It would be a marvelous night when he is free to reign over it all. His henchmen were powerful in their own right. The girl was strong and capable of withstanding pain for long periods of time. She would protect him without order too. Her brother possessed the bloodlust he did but his was lesser to an extent. Instead of purity it was tainted blood. He would never figure out why someone would willingly enjoy tainted blood. But it didn't matter. Everything was coming according to plan.


End file.
